


28 Days

by Saxony55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor Louis, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Rings, Famous Louis, M/M, Model Louis, Photographer Harry, Rimming, Singer Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 44,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saxony55/pseuds/Saxony55
Summary: Harry is a photographer for Vogue.Louis is one of the most famous people on the planet.Harry is given the opportunity of a lifetime in photographing Louis over multiple continents for a featured photo spread. Harry might have had a huge crush on Louis since he was younger.Louis might be getting more than he bargained for when he meets young Harry Styles.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new one that has made it's way into my head. It's gotten me back to writing so for that I'm very thankful.  
> I saw all those pics of model Louis and photographer Harry and had to put this down for not only my readers, but myself.  
> My plan is 28 chapters so each chapter will represent a day in their journey. Hope you come along for the ride. Looking forward to seeing what all you think of this.

 

It was unusually hot day in London, horns honking angrily through the city, the sweltering heat affecting everyone’s moods. The offices at Vogue House were in full swing, everyone bustling about as Harry Styles walked in and headed up to his editor’s office. He gently knocked on Mr. Horan’s door before slowly poking his head in, “Hey you wanted to see me?”

“Harry, yes come on in.” He stepped in the room and sat down on the sleek white leather chair, crossing his legs placing his ankle on his knee. “I have a proposition for you, well it’s actually a rather big photo spread. I know you’re still new here and this is going to be a big undertaking. It’s a 12-page piece, multiple locations, and it will be a huge boost for your career if you do it right. I know it’s going to be a lot to put on you, but I truly think you can do this. Plus, you’re the only photographer I have at my disposal that he hasn’t already worked with and blacklisted or pissed off.”

Bright green eyes looked up unsure, “Blacklisted or pissed off? What are you getting me into here?”

Niall let out a big breath, “Yea, I know he can be difficult to work with, but Louis Tomlinson is a super star, this is a huge get. I still can’t believe he’s giving us so much access. He’s normally very private with his life. I’m sure you can handle this, right?”

Harry hadn’t heard a word after hearing the name Louis Tomlinson. He’d had a crush on him ever since he was 14 years old, he was the reason Harry had first questioned his sexuality. Louis had won the gold medal in gymnastics at the Beijing Olympics. The blue eyed 16-year-old had been everywhere after that, Louis was the UK’s golden boy. He’d gone on Strictly Come Dancing right after the Olympics, then at 18 he started modeling, played some football, after that came music albums, eventually movies, and he invested wisely in business owning a few hotels and restaurants. Louis Tomlinson was more than a super star, he was everything, a multimillionaire playboy famous beyond words and always being seen with a different woman on his arm. Everyone wanted to either be him or fuck him, and Harry would prefer the latter.

“Louis Tomlinson?” Harry stuttered out the name.

Niall stared out the floor to ceiling windows looking over Hanover Square before getting up and moving around to the front of his desk, sitting on the edge of it, “Yes Louis Tomlinson. I mean I know how famous he is and I know he has a problem with the media, and his reputation for being a hot head. I also know that you are the best photographer we have here and everyone adores you. If anyone can charm the pants off him, it’s you.”

A deep blush rose over Harry’s cheeks at the mental image of charming Louis’s pants literally off him played in his head. He took a deep breath, running his long fingers through his hair hanging in ringlets almost to his shoulders, “So what will this job entail?”

“Like I said multiple locations, I’ll let you pick the exact places and the way you want to do the shots. I’ll give you complete artistic freedom. The whole idea behind it is to highlight each of his endeavors in a different local. So, like acting in Hollywood, business in London, or his gymnastics in Beijing, like that, but of course you can choose which part to highlight in whatever city you choose. I’ll get a meeting set up where you can meet him and go over your plans, and show him your work.” He smiled at him, “So are you ready to step into the big leagues and take on some more responsibility?”

Harry nodded his head standing up and shaking Niall’s hand, “Thank you for this opportunity, Mr. Horan. I won’t let you down.” He walked out of the offices smiling, completely oblivious now to the heat and the chaos of London around him. There was a spring in his step as he headed toward Regent St to catch the tube at Oxford Circus Station. He literally couldn’t hold back the grin on his face as he thought about the fact that very soon the boy of his childhood dreams would be right in front of him. Through the view of his camera lens would be the most beautiful man in the world. He couldn’t wait to meet Louis Tomlinson.


	2. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has his first meeting with Louis, it doesn't go the way he was hoping for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters on this will depend on how much happens on each day, so some days will be shorter than others. This one is a bit short, but the next ones will definitely be longer once Harry and Louis spend more time together.

It wasn’t quite noon yet and Harry was standing in his London loft surrounded by almost every piece of his wardrobe. His meeting with Louis was in just over an hour and he still couldn’t decide on what to wear. He moved through the sea of clothes over towards his full-length mirror cocking his head at his reflection. There had to be something between too casual and too dressy that would be perfect for his business meeting. Every suit seemed too much and when he tried to dress it down it appeared like he wasn’t taking this seriously. He also knew if he didn’t decide in the next few minutes he was going to be late. 

Ten minutes later, his hair was pulled up in a bun, he was wearing dark slacks and light pink button up dress shirt. He tucked it in and kept the buttons mostly done, not showing off too much skin, but to keep it a little casual rolled up his sleeves. His portfolio was tucked neatly under his arm as he hailed down a taxi. London traffic was hell, but he managed to make it there with a few minutes to spare. Harry stood on the street and stared up at the swanky hotel. The William Hotel was just one of Louis’s hotels across England and as many times as he’d passed by it Harry had never been inside. 

The lobby was very posh without being overdone. Elegant is the word Harry would have used to describe it as he walked over to the front desk, “Hello, how may we help you? Checking in,” the tall blonde behind the counter asked him with a friendly smile.

“Uh, no, my name is Harry Styles with Vogue. I believe Mr. Tomlinson is expecting me,” he tried to not seem too nervous even as his palms were sweating.

The young woman nodded in acknowledgement, “Of course Mr. Styles, here is a key card for the elevator to get you to the penthouse. Just take the corridor behind me to the left and head right up. Mr. Payne, Mr. Tomlinson’s assistant will meet you up there.”

“Thanks,” he took the key card and followed her instructions around to the large group of shiny elevators. Harry took a big breath and headed up to the penthouse level. The doors opened and a gentleman was standing there already waiting with his hand out, “Hello Mr. Styles, I’m Liam Payne, Mr. Tomlinson’s assistant. I’ll be your point of contact for anything you may need.” 

Harry took the business card he was being handed, “Nice to meet you and please you can call me Harry”

“Then please call me Liam,” the two men smiled at each other and then Harry followed him into the penthouse suite. 

The room was lush, purple velvet chairs, a large mirrored canopy bed, and standing by the table illuminated in sunlight was Louis Tomlinson. Harry suddenly felt dizzy being so close to his childhood fantasy come to life, but there he was acknowledging him and stepping forward, “Mr. Styles,” he looked him up and down as he walked across the room, “I thought you’d be older,” Louis stated as he took the chair near the door.

Harry went from admiration to shock at the tone and words that came out of Louis’ mouth. He shrugged it off quickly unsure how to react, but he decided to go with the most unexpected response and bite back at him, “I’m only two years younger than you. Your youth hasn’t hindered your ability to do your job and I assure you it won’t mine.”

Louis quirked a slight smile up at Harry, “Touché.” He reached out his hand, “Is that your portfolio? Bring it over.” Harry crossed the space between him and handed over his leather binder full of his best work. Louis took it and splayed it across his lap while motioning for Harry to take the seat across from him. The room was silent as Harry took his seat and Louis opened the book and slowly went through it page by page taking his time looking over the photographs before flipping to the next one. Harry just sat there watching him, torn between desire for the blue-eyed boy of his dreams and the man before him who seemed terse, and a little cold with eyes of steel. Louis closed the binder and looked up at Harry giving him a deliberate once over before speaking, “This will suffice. Leave Liam your contact information and he will get with you on when my available days for the shoot will be. It was a pleasure meeting you by the way,” he nodded to Harry and then left the penthouse.

Harry just stood there completely flabbergasted and then Liam was walking in the room. “What in the bloody hell was that?” Harry questioned Liam.

“Yes, sorry about that. He can be a bit blunt sometimes. He’s really a wonderful man once you get to know him,” Liam stated.

“I’d heard stories about him, but I guess I didn’t want to believe it. He always seems so kind with his fans and his family.”

Liam looked him over, “Ah you’re a fan then? Yes, his persona with those he cares for is quite endearing. He’s only this way with the media. He’s not a really a fan of the press.”

“I can’t do my job if he’s going to continue treating me that way. I need to build a rapport with him if I’m going to photograph him the way I want. He’s going to have trust me and I don’t see that happening after that display.” Harry stood wringing his hands unsure if he was going to be able to pull this off after all.

Liam stood there apologetically, “Again so sorry, sir. I know he wants this shoot to go well, it is important to him. I will have a chat with him and see if I can get him to not be such an asshole.”

The laughter that came out of Harry lit him up all the way to his bright green eyes, “Thank you, and here is my card. It has all my pertinent information on how to reach me. I know everyone in the business prefers emails and texts, but I actually like phone calls so don’t be afraid to just give me a ring when you get his schedule. It was nice meeting you,” he shook Liam’s hand and went on his way. 

He stepped out of the hotel feeling more nervous than when he had walked in. It was hard to stomach that the Louis Tomlinson he’d dreamed of meeting his whole life was such a complete jackass. He’d thought about meeting him for years and it hadn’t gone the way he had always hoped it would. The thought of spending the next few weeks and possibly even months with him and working over multiple continents was overwhelming. He took a deep breath and tried to shake off his worries. Harry pulled his phone from his back pocket and dialed his sister. He was in desperate need of a pep talk and he knew Gemma could do that better than anyone. He hailed a cab over and got in just as she answered his call. All the while unaware of the blue-eyed man watching him from across the street.


	3. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry flies out, it's time for the photoshoot to begin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really loving writing this one. Would love to hear what you think about it.

The engines roar to life on the runway and Harry’s knuckles go white as he grips the armrests. He hates flying, it’s always made him extremely nervous. He looks around the cabin of the small private plane unsure how exactly it was that he got here in the first place. It was just a couple days ago, that Liam called him to go over Louis’s schedule. It was just a simple conversation about how he was thinking Los Angeles for the music and writing portion of his shoot. Then Liam mentioned that Louis was currently off writing for his album on his private island. Harry wasn’t sure how he got the nerve up to even ask, but now here he was on Louis’s plane flying across the ocean to the Maldives.

He closed his eyes and remembered the conversation he’d had with Liam. Harry had made a vague comment about how if Louis was writing his album then Harry should be there photographing it. He wanted authenticity in his shoot for Vogue and he didn’t want Louis just to pretend to write in Los Angeles in a few weeks. Liam had said it would never happen, that Louis was very private about his writing and his island, but then just a few hours later Liam was calling back saying that Louis had agreed and was sending his plane to pick him up. There had been some contracts signed with Vogue and Harry after that giving Louis final say on all photos and rights to any not used in the shoot. Harry had to sign a non-disclosure agreement, but it had all been so quick. He’d barely had time to plan, pack, and call his family to let them know he was leaving.

The clouds out the windows were snow white, the sky a bright blue, and Harry was a nervous wreck. His mind was going a million miles an hour, not only thinking about how he got here, but about being alone on a private island in the middle of the Indian Ocean alone with Louis Tomlinson. The teenager in Harry was over the moon excited, palms sweaty, butterflies flying free in his tummy, but the photographer in him remembered the unpleasant meeting he’d had with Louis just last week. The nervousness felt like a bowling ball sitting in his stomach, tightness in his chest, anxiety coming off him in waves. He wondered if going to the bathroom to throw up would help alleviate his uncertainty.

The pilot came over the loudspeakers waking Harry up from his nap, “We will be landing in about 30 minutes, Mr. Styles.” Harry wasn’t sure how he’d managed to fall asleep through all his worrying, but he felt more nervous now that he was suddenly so close to his destination. He began to fidget with his hair and clothes trying to make sure he was presentable and shooting a glance across the aisle to make sure his luggage and camera bag were right where he left them. A few breathing exercises later and a little pep talk to himself and the plane was landing. He looked out the windows to see crystal blue water all around him. Harry gasped at the sheer beauty of it. He’d seen pictures before, but they didn’t do this place justice. He took a deep breath and relaxed knowing he’d be spending the next few days in paradise.

The ocean breeze hit him full in the face as he stepped out of the airport to find a man holding a sign with his name on it. He walked over to him enjoying the warm sun on his skin and the tropical air filling up his lungs. “I’m Harry Styles,” he told the man waiting for him.

“This way, sir,” he followed him towards a black car and it was literally only a five-minute drive to other side of the island where they pulled up to a marina. “I’ll show you to the boat.” The man grabbed his bags for him and started to walk down the dock. Harry followed as the wind blew his hair everywhere, he tried to tame it with his fingers, but it was a complete mess by the time they reached the boat. Harry looked up moving his hair aside to see Louis standing there on gorgeous speedboat, it was black with mahogany wood across the top. It had to be worth a small fortune, but Harry’s eyes were mainly on Louis. He stood there in white shorts and t-shirt with a navy wind jacket, ray bans hiding his eyes, and his hair was perfect. Harry could barely breath as he stepped forward to greet him, “Hello again, Mr. Tomlinson.”

Louis just smiled at him offering his hand to help him on the boat as the driver put his bags down. “Please call me Louis, I mean we are going to spend the next few days together. Mr. Tomlinson sounds too formal. It’s okay if I call you Harry?”

“Of course,” Harry couldn’t wipe the grin off his face and he was suddenly even more relaxed at the sudden change in Louis from their first meeting. He seemed lighter here casually dressed on a boat in the middle of the ocean without all the stress of his work that he must feel in the city. “Thank you again for agreeing to all this. Liam didn’t seem to think you’d agree to it.”

“That’s because I never let anyone come to my island,” he moved Harry’s bags down into the boat and shook the driver’s hand, “Thanks Javier, kids doing good?” They shared a few pleasantries between them Harry noticed Louis seemed to know quite a bit about the man who’d brought him over from the airport. He watched the exchange between them noticing how caring Louis seemed. Then Louis was turning to him with a mischievous grin on his face, “Take a seat and I’ll show you how fast this bad boy can go. You’ll probably want to buckle up.”

Harry wasn’t sure his hair was going to survive this trip, the wind had done enough damage already, but now in the boat speeding across the ocean it was surely a complete knotted mess. Louis stood at the wheel looking like he belonged there, so confident in his movements as he jumped waves flying across the water. Harry was torn between watching Louis and watching the beautiful scenery as they passed it by. He held his long curls back in one hand as well as he could, wishing he had a hair tie on him, but they were all in his bag. It wasn’t a long ride before the boat was slowing down and moving towards a small island surrounded by sand and palm trees. Up on a hill was a gorgeous modern looking home with large windows. Louis docked the boat and looked over at Harry, “Well, here we are.”

“This place is amazing. It’s all yours?” Harry looked around at everything completely in awe that this would be where he was going to be staying. It looked like something out of a movie.

“Yea, I bought it a few years ago, needed a place to escape where no one could bother me,” Louis told him as he was anchoring the boat to the dock. Harry grabbed his luggage and then followed him up to the house. “I’ll go ahead and show you to your room first, and you can get cleaned up.”

Harry had to fight the urge to stare at all of it in awe, it was breathtaking, they entered the house through large glass doors and Harry followed Louis up the stairs to what would be his room for a few days. It was all done in whites and neutral tones, the windows open letting a nice breeze flow through the room. “This is heaven on Earth,” Harry couldn’t help but gush about everything.

“Thanks, it’s one of my favorite places in the World. I’m going to go start dinner, hope you’re hungry?”

“You cook?” Harry was already putting his bags down on the bed.

“A little, I’ll see you downstairs. Figured we could eat by the pool so if you brought your swim trunks go ahead and put them on, and if you didn’t there should be some in one of the dresser drawers.”

Harry was unzipping his suitcase, “Yea, I brought some. I’m going to hop in the shower and I’ll be down. I think my hair needs a little TLC after that boat ride.”

Louis laughed as he shut the door behind him. Harry may have giggled like a school girl shortly after he was alone and threw himself down on the bed smiling from ear to ear. He laid there for a few minutes just taking it all in. He never wanted to forget any of this. Finally, he got up and entered the adjoining bathroom to his room, it was all brown and beige tile, little rocks outlining the rainfall shower. Large round mirrors and a skylight made the room seem bigger than it was. Harry had only seen the guest area and he was already trying to figure out a way to never leave this place.

After a quick hot shower and a lot of conditioner he put on his yellow swim trunks and a t-shirt and headed downstairs. He wondered through a sunken living room with large plush couches and a huge flat screen television towards where he could hear Louis making noise. Harry wondered into the brightly lit kitchen that looked like a chef’s dream, past the floor to ceiling windows he could see the pool and Louis outside next to a grill. “You know I may never leave this place. It’s absolutely gorgeous.”

Louis turned at hearing Harry’s voice, “Thanks, I have that exact same thought sometimes. You want something to drink? I have beer, wine, water?”

“A beer actually sounds nice.” He took the brown bottle with the image of a Lion on it from Louis and took a sip, “Thanks, so what’s for dinner?”

“Steaks with some grilled veggies, wasn’t sure what you like. If your vegetarian, I’ll give you all the vegetables and I’ll eat both steaks.”

Harry laughed, “No, I like meat.” He may have blushed after he said it and turned away to look out over the pool to the ocean view. “I can’t get over this place. Liam said you never let people come here. Why did you agree to me being here?”

Louis was pulling everything off the grill and setting it on plates, “I’m not sure, my first instinct when Liam asked was to say no, but he said how you wanted authenticity in this shoot. I want the same. This is an important project for me. I want it done with honesty and integrity. I liked your photos in your portfolio and I guess I’m trusting you with this and if you say you want pictures of me writing here and not just pretending to do it on Los Angeles then that’s what we are doing.”

Harry followed him over to the table and sat down as Louis placed the plate of food in front of him, “Well then thanks for trusting me with this. It’s important to me too.”

“And I’m sorry for being a complete dick last week,” Louis stated bluntly right before taking a bite of steak.

Harry almost choked on his zucchini at his frankness, “Um, apology accepted. I did almost get whiplash today at your sudden change in attitude.”

Louis finished chewing on his piece of sweet potato, “I’d had a shit day that day, agents telling me things I didn’t want to hear, I’ve never been a fan of the media and I’m sure you know that. I saw you and I guess I assumed they were sending in some young kid who wasn’t going to take this seriously and I took it out on you. Once I saw your photos I realized my mistake, but I wasn’t about to admit it right then. I liked that you called me out on it. Most people kiss my ass so often I’d forgotten what it felt like for somebody to confront me on my shit.”

“I’m not really sure where I got the balls to do that. Pretty sure Vogue would have been pissed if you’d told them about it.” Harry was cutting into his steak.

Blue eyes were watching Harry from across the table, “Made me respect the hell out of you for it. It was that and your photos that made me agree to let you come here. You’re the first person I’ve ever let come here.”

“Seriously,” Harry’s eyes were practically bugging out of his head, “Not even like family?”

“Nope, nobody. I think Liam was a little jealous that I agreed to let you come. He’s been begging me to see it for a while.” Louis pushed his finished plate away from him and leaned back in his chair. “So pool or hot tub?”

Harry was wiping his mouth off with his napkin, “Um, well I think you’re not supposed to swim right after you eat so hot tub?” He said it questioningly.

“Sounds good,” Louis got up, grabbed the plates, and walked into the kitchen. “Want another beer?”

“Please,” Harry was already following him in with their old bottles and put them in the recycling bin. He took a new cold bottle from Louis and then followed him out to the hot tub. Louis turned on the jets and then pulled his shirt over his head revealing his tight little body to Harry. His green eyes wandering over tanned flesh before pulling off his own shirt, tossing it aside, and getting into the water. The heat surrounded him as he sat down, the water bubbling around him, releasing all the tension in his back and shoulders. He let his head fall back on the cement edge and just let the feeling carry him away.

Louis’s voice brought him out of his idleness, “So what’s our plan for tomorrow?”

“Not so much of a plan as me following you around with a camera. I like to catch real moments, I’m sure we’ll have some staged ones for some of the shoots, but writing should be personal. What would you normally be doing tomorrow if I weren’t here?” Harry asked before taking another sip of beer.

Louis ran his hand up the length of his bottle wiping away the beads of perspiration on the glass, “First thing is my morning run, breakfast, then I’ll write some in my studio, some leisure time, lunch, more writing, I don’t know don’t really have it all planned out.”

“Well just think of me as your shadow while I’m here, whatever you do, I’ll do. The writing part is mainly what I want photos of, but if you don’t mind I’ll probably get pics of you just being you.” Harry fidgeted with the hem of his swim trunks.

“I’m actually fine with that. I’m hoping to use some of the photos that Vogue doesn’t want for my book I’m working on. Don’t worry I’ll give you credit for the pics,” Louis stated while drinking his beer and absentmindedly peeling off the label.

“I didn’t know you were writing a book?” Harry looked intrigued wondering if this was some kind of scoop, maybe he could use the book writing for another part of his photo shoot.

Louis put down his beer, running his hands through his hair getting it wet, “Yea, it’s an autobiography, I’ve been working on it for about a year. It’ll more than likely come out shortly after the photo spread. It’s why it’s so important to me. I’m announcing the book in Vogue.”

“So am I the first person you’re telling about it?” Harry was intrigued and already knew he’d be buying it on its release date. Louis Tomlinson was an enigma most people wanted to figure out and now he was releasing a book all about himself. “Lots of juicy secrets being exposed?”

“My agent knows, Liam, most of my management team, and of course my family, but it is kind of a big secret. Of course, you already signed the NDA so you can’t tell a soul. As for juicy secrets, yes, there will be some big ones. I think people are going to really get to know the real me. I’m nervous and excited for it to come out.” Louis was back to messing with his beer bottle again, but now it was empty.

Harry had never imagined Louis as being nervous or shy, he was always such a big personality, always so bold and bigger than life. This Louis however stripped down sitting next to Harry in the middle of nowhere without another soul around was modest and unsure. It was such a contrast to the man he thought he was. Harry was even more intrigued, he wanted to learn everything he could about the man sitting across from him. “I’ll be sure to buy a copy as soon as it comes out then,” and Harry could have sworn he saw Louis blush, but figured it was probably just the firelight from the tiki torches around the pool.

He noticed his fingers were starting to prune up as he watched Louis stand up out of the water. Harry’s mouth went bone dry as he watched the water sliding down wet skin, he swallowed hard as Louis’s shorts stuck to his thighs, and he couldn’t help but lick his lips as his heart raced in his chest. “Guess we should be getting out and going to bed since we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow,” Louis’s voice snapped Harry out of his sinful thoughts.

“Uh yea, you mentioned a run in the morning, mind if I join you?”

Louis grinned while drying off his chest, “Yea, a little competition is the perfect way to start out the day. Meet me outside around 6:30 we’ll have ourselves a little race.” Louis started to head toward the house after shutting down the hot tub and the gas lit torches, “Make yourself at home, if you need anything don’t hesitate to ask, and the kitchen is free reign. Goodnight, Harry.” He walked in the house, and Harry may have watched the way his perfect ass moved in the moonlight.


	4. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A whole day on the island, tough decisions to make

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping everyone likes this, and I'd love to hear what you think as we go through this journey. I'm really excited to get this all out and to share it. This next update is the longest chapter I've ever written. I always seem to do short little updates, so this one was definitely different for me.

Harry’s alarm went off at 6am and he rolled over switching it off before cuddling back into the bed. It was the most comfortable bed he’d ever been in, soft yet firm, big fluffy white down comforter wrapped around him. He was already reminding himself to pull back the sheet at some point while here and find out what kind of mattress he was sleeping on. He smiled as he heard the waves crashing outside, the smell of salt and sand coming in through the windows. He lay there a few more minutes taking it in before he forced himself up from the bed. He grabbed his sweatpants, tennis shoes, and a t-shirt that said Hipsta Please and quickly got dressed before throwing his hair up in a bun.

The sun was just coming up as he stepped outside to the heart stopping sight of Louis bent over stretching in the tiniest black running shorts he’d ever seen. Harry gulped down the knot in his throat, “Good morning.”

Louis turned, his black tank top clinging around all his curves in just the right places, with a smile on his face, “Morning, sleep well?”

“Too good. I’ve decided I’m not leaving or I’m just going to ship the mattress home with me.”

Louis laughed as he continued stretching his calves, “Think it might be cheaper to just buy the mattress once your back home.” He smirked at him before throwing him a bottle of ice cold water. “So, I usually go to the left of the island and then just run along the edge all the way back. It’s a little over a mile and I figured to make things interesting last one back cooks breakfast?”

“What if I can’t cook?” Harry asked before taking a big sip of water.

“Then I guess we’re having a shitty breakfast because I’m going to kick your ass,” Louis put down his water on the rock wall near the front door. “You ready?”

Harry had got a little bit of stretching in, before he nodded to Louis, “Ready, set,” he paused for a second looking over at Louis, “Go.” They took off running together moving around rocks and palm trees as they headed down to the beach. It was pretty neck and neck until they hit the sand. Harry wasn’t used to running in it and his pace slowed a bit, but it seemed Louis got faster. He’d been sure with his longer legs he wouldn’t have a problem beating him, but now he wasn’t so positive. Harry pushed harder trying to get up some speed following behind Louis and enjoying the view immensely.

Towards the other side of the island, there was less sand and more tree areas and Harry started to make up some ground sprinting ahead almost making it to Louis. He was sure he could pass him, but Louis glanced over and grinned, “You’ll never catch me, Styles.” Then he was off faster than before pulling farther ahead and Harry knew he’d been holding back the whole time. It wasn’t even close as Harry got back to the house and Louis was sitting on the rock wall drinking his water. “So, what are we having for breakfast?”

“Guess that depends on what you have in your kitchen, and you’re lucky I’m an excellent cook.” Harry grabbed his water bottle and gulped down the rest of it.

“Come on let’s go in and see what we’ve got. I’ll let you cook while I go take a shower.” Louis led the way into the house and into the kitchen.

They went through the fridge and pantry together and Harry was thrilled to see he had everything he’d need to make his Belgian waffles. They were his specialty and he suddenly wanted to impress Louis after his lack luster running skills. Louis ran upstairs to get cleaned up and Harry started cooking. While the waffles were in the waffle iron, Harry found fresh mangoes on the counter and started cutting them up. He sautéed them on the stove with some honey and made a warm compote to go over the waffles, and then a last second decision to make some whipped cream. Harry loved baking and ever since he’d seen this kitchen last night he’d been thinking about cooking in it. He was just setting the plates down when Louis walked in wearing jean cut offs and a baby blue t-shirt that really brought out his eyes. His hair was messy and a little damp, he’d never seen Louis look so soft. It was a good look on him.

Louis whistled when he got to the table, “Damn, Styles, you may be cooking the rest of the meals while we’re here, this looks amazing.” He sat down after Harry and they both dug into their breakfast, “It tastes better than it looks, did you go to culinary school or something, I thought you were a photographer?”

Harry couldn’t wipe away the shit eating grin off his face, “No, I went to photography school, but I just love to cook, baking is my real love. If you’re nice I’ll make you my chocolate chip cookies.”

“Oh, I can be nice when I want to, very nice,” and then he tucked back into his waffle.

Harry thought there might have been a little flirtation in his words, but he was sure Louis was straight. Louis was always with some young blonde model on his arm. He’d never even had the slightest notion that the blue-eyed boy could be gay so he just shrugged it off to wishful thinking and finished his meal before excusing himself to take his own shower.

The shower was warm and inviting and he let his thoughts wander to Louis just downstairs, his blue eyes, the way his ass looked in those tight black shorts this morning. It wasn’t long before Harry was hard taking himself in his hand and stroking slowly at first and then faster until he was cumming on the shower wall with Louis’s name falling from his lips. Harry finished his shower and tried to shake off the feelings he was having. He couldn’t let himself go there, this was business, and Louis Tomlinson was never going to be interested in him anyway.

In fresh clothes, carrying his camera bag, he made his way downstairs to find Louis just finishing up with the dishes wiping down the counter. “So, ready to start this photo shoot?”

“Should I like change my clothes or style my hair or something?” Louis messed with his un-styled fringe, “Shouldn’t I look my best for this?”

Harry wandered over without even thinking and started to push Louis’s hair back, the photographer in him mussing with his model. “I’m looking for natural, so unless you normally write all dressed up with your hair perfect, then no, I like you like this.”

Louis was just staring at him for a moment, looking as though he was lost in thought, and then, “Okay, let’s head downstairs to the studio.” Harry followed him down into the basement where he found a complete writing studio filled with instruments, microphones, and a small recording booth. “So, I should just pretend you’re not here?”

“Yea, more or less, just go about what you would normally be doing. Consider me a fly on the wall observing everything.” Harry started to pull out his camera and gear and set up everything while Louis took a seat at the piano and started to play the same melody repeatedly. He’d pause every once and a while and write down something on a piece of white paper. More often than not, he’d grunt and get discouraged wadding the paper up and tossing it somewhere in the room. Harry could feel the frustration coming off him, his playing getting more erratic, his fingers running over the keys and then into his own hair. 

After a while Harry watched as he left the piano behind and moved over to a guitar in the room, he started a different song, this one more upbeat. Again, though he was tense, chewing on the pencil he’d placed between his teeth when he wasn’t jotting down lyrics. Harry moved around him like a dance using multiple cameras and types of film getting plenty of shots. Problem was he was also getting turned on because this Louis all wound up like a bundle of nerves was sexy as hell. He’d never seen him so insecure, his walls completely down. Harry was sure he’d gotten some amazing shots and couldn’t wait to see them. He was already thinking about doing these in black and white. 

Suddenly Louis was standing up, throwing another wad of paper across the room, “Fuck, I can’t do this today. It’s all shit. I’m taking a break.” Harry watched as he left the room and headed upstairs. Harry decided Louis might need some time alone so he moved around the room just taking photos of the room itself and the instruments. He also might have unwrinkled a few of the pages and read some of the lyrics. They weren’t bad, Harry thought some were really good, but people could always be their own worst critics, and he’d heard Louis was a perfectionist. He snapped some photos of the lyrics he really liked before wadding them all back up and tossing all the paper in a bin by the door.

He headed upstairs after a few more minutes and found Louis in the pool swimming laps. Harry was unsure if he should join him or not, but figured a swim right now sounded fantastic so he hurried upstairs to get changed. He walked back out to the pool in hot pink swim trunks and a towel swung over his shoulder, “Want anything to drink before I get in?” He asked Louis who was now leaning against the side of the pool.

“Yea a water would be nice, there should be some bottles in the bottom drawer of the fridge,” Louis told him as Harry went in to grab some waters for them both. He walked over to where Louis was leaning and handed him the water before sitting down on the wall next to him letting his feet dangle in the water. “Sorry about that in there. I’ve been in a bit of a writer’s block lately. I can’t find my groove and I get frustrated.”

Harry was sipping on his water, moving his feet in circles in the pool, “It’s fine, I actually got some good shots, we all have our moments.”

“I just used to be able to sit down and it would pour out of me so easily. This album I’m really having to work for it and it’s not coming. Figured I’d come cool off in the pool, maybe I’ll try again this afternoon.” Louis kicked off the wall splashing Harry as he kicked the surface of the water swimming away. Harry immediately jumped in following Louis and waited for his head to pop up before splashing him with handfuls of water. “Little shit,” and then he was retaliating full force. They played and splashed each other, laughing, and just having fun before finally calling a truce. Louis leisurely swam around while Harry just floated on his back looking at the sky, the clouds so white, the sky intense blue.

“Is it terribly wrong that even though I’m here working this feels more like a vacation. It just feels strange that I’m getting paid to hang out on a private island.” Harry grabbed one of the nearby floats and leaned onto it.

“I’ve gotten paid for plenty of jobs that I had fun on. Hell, most of my jobs are fun. Guess we’re just incredibly lucky,” Louis grabbed another float and stretched out on it.

Harry let his eyes wander over his tanned skin glowing in the sunlight, “I think you’re the lucky one. I mean this is your island.”

“True,” Louis laughed. “I have been incredibly blessed with my life. I can’t complain.”

Harry got the feeling that even as he said the words that he wanted to complain. That maybe as much as Louis had in his life that maybe even he was lacking something. “Well right now I’m not complaining either, this place is paradise.” He looked over at Louis and thought he’d caught him looking at him, but again Harry was sure he must be imagining things. Even if he was gay, Harry was sure that Louis Tomlinson was completely out of his league. 

Louis scooted off his float and started walking to the stairs, droplets of water rolling over his skin, his skin glistening in the sunlight, and his shorts clinging to his perfect thighs. Harry may have been drooling and in a complete daze when Louis turned towards him, “So how about lunch and a movie?”

Harry nodded attempting to shake off his Louis filled thoughts. “Yea that sounds nice.” They both got out and toweled off as best as they could. Harry shook his head attempting to remove the water from his hair and then they headed upstairs to clean up and put on some dry clothes. He left his hair wet and threw on the clothes he was wearing earlier. 

Downstairs Louis was already in the kitchen making sandwiches when Harry walked in. “Hope sandwiches and crisps sounds good?”

“Sure, where are your movies and I’ll go pick us one out,” Harry was already heading out to the living room looking around for dvds.

Suddenly Louis was next to him shutting the media cabinet that Harry was just about to open, “Um, maybe we should just talk. I’m not sure I feel like a movie after all.”

Harry noticed immediately how nervous and fidgety Louis was, “Um”, he noticed a slight blush on Louis’s cheeks. “Oh, what kind of movies do you have in here. Have I stumbled onto your secret porn stash or something?”

“No,” Louis tried to get Harry away from the cabinet, but where Louis was faster, Harry was stronger as he pulled open the door revealing the movies. “Um, there my sister’s, I’m not even sure why I have these here.”

Harry looked around Louis and finally could see the dvd’s on the shelf. There were mostly chick flicks and musicals; he skimmed his fingers over them smiling. “You’ve already said you’re the only one who comes here.” Harry picked up the copy of The Notebook, “This one’s my favorite movie.”

For the first-time Louis stopped trying to cover up his movie tastes and looked at Harry and the movie he was holding, “Really?”

“Yea, these are all actually really good, which one is your favorite?”

Louis smiled then and picked up a copy of Grease, “This one.”

Harry grabbed it and put it with The Notebook, “Okay, let’s go finish making lunch and then we’ll watch both.”

Back in the kitchen they finished making the sandwiches, grabbed some waters from the fridge, and then plates in hand headed back into the living room. “So, which one first?” Louis held both discs in his hands waiting to put one on.

Harry seemed to think it over, “Notebook first, so we’ll have Grease to cheer us up after we cry our eyes out.”

“That is an excellent plan,” he put the dvd in the player, “And um, thanks for not teasing me about my movies before. I’m not even sure why I freaked out about it.”

Harry finished chewing his bite of sandwich, “It’s fine, really. Like I said I like those movies too. It was a relief not to find a bunch of testosterone filled movies or James Bond or something. I’m not really a fan of that genre, although I may have seen the ones you were in.”

Louis laughed, “Yea, I guess really awkward would have been opening the cabinet and finding only my movies in there.”

“I would have thought you were a complete narcissist,” Harry laughed, “Now I just know you like chick flicks, which is perfect for me,” the words were out and Harry was blushing as he looked away and took a big swig of water. 

Louis started the movie and they sat back munching on their lunches and watching as they sat just a couple feet apart on the huge couch. They just sat there enjoying the movie, about an hour in Louis paused it, “Sorry need to use the loo.” He excused his self and ran upstairs. Harry grabbed their empty plates and carried them into the kitchen. He was peaking in the fridge when Louis walked in, “What you looking for?”

“Trying to decide if it’s too early in the day to drink?”

Louis laughed, “Never too early for that, you want beer, wine, or I could make us cocktails?”

“Cocktails sounds a bit too strong, I’m thinking wine,” Harry told him as Louis crossed over to the other side of the room.

He opened the wine cabinet and looked back over at Harry, “Red or white?”

“White sounds nice, whatever you decide is fine though.”

Louis grabbed a bottle of white, “This is a fishing wine, it’s really light, made to drink all day while you’re out on the boat, so we won’t get too wasted.”

Harry laughed as he watched Louis grab glasses from the cabinet, uncork the bottle, and pour them each some out before handing Harry his glass. He took a sip, “I like this one, it is really light, so uh back to the movie then?”

Louis nodded and they walked back out into the living room taking their same seats as before, but Harry thought Louis might be a bit closer than he had been. The movie was playing, Ryan Gosling on the screen looking gorgeous, but Harry was obsessing over if Louis had sat closer on purpose. Harry berated himself in his mind for even thinking it was a possibility. He knew he was being silly and of course Louis had just sat on the couch without thinking of his proximity to Harry. He shoved the thoughts from his brain and tried to get it back on the movie. Problem was the more he sipped on his wine, the more he wanted to watch Louis and forget about what was happening on the screen.

They talked a bit during different scenes, Louis would make an off handed comment about Allie being silly, or what assholes her parents were. Harry would agree or disagree with what he said and they’d go back to watching the movie. At the end, Harry cried the way he always did and he could have sworn he watched Louis wipe away a tear of his own. The movie was over and the bottle of wine finished, “So, do we start the next one, or are you up for a walk on the beach for some photos?” Harry asked him seeing how the light was perfect outside, just before sunset.

“What does walking on the beach have to do with song writing? I thought that was the pictures we were here for?” Louis questioned as he sat the remote on the table after switching off the movie credits.

Harry gave him a crooked smile, “Well, I just thought the light was too good to pass up, and I am supposed to be taking pictures of you while I’m here.”

“Nah, mate, I’m totally giving you a hard time. I actually do go walk by the water sometimes when I can’t think. It’s a good idea, should I change my clothes?” Louis was already standing up clearing away their glasses.

“Yea,” Harry nodded, “You were wearing that earlier, so another outfit is a good idea. I’ll clean all this up while you change. We can watch Grease later after dinner.” He may have watched as Louis jogged up the stairs before putting the movie away and tidying up the living area. 

A few minutes later Louis came down in a light white sweater with the sleeves pushed up and khaki shorts, his hair freshly combed, but still loose without any product. Harry couldn’t help but think he looked beautiful, “So, how do I look?” Louis did a little spin for him.

Harry swallowed unable to answer right away, not wanting to say something stupid and say beautiful like he’d just been thinking, “Very beachy, it’s perfect.” He walked over grabbing his camera out of his bag, “Let’s go on out then.” Harry followed Louis down to the beach, they were both barefoot, letting their feet sink into the warm white sand. The ocean waves crashing against the shore was the only sound as they walked. Harry looked around at the sun going down, the pink streaks against the orange sky, the palm trees swaying in the breeze, and Louis standing before him looking better than the backdrop behind him. He took a deep breath knowing he needed to get his self under control; he had to be professional even as his body was making it difficult. “Just walk back and forth and I’ll move around you getting the shots I want, be casual. I don’t want them to look posed.”

Louis did as asked, just walking back and forth along the coast of the beach, sometimes letting his feet get wet in the water. Harry moved around him, running backwards in front of him, or following close by his side, snapping picture after picture of every little movement. He could see how Louis was such a well-known model, he wasn’t sure he was capable of taking a bad picture as shot after shot was stunning. Once the sun had set and the beach was dark they headed up to the house, “Did you get anything good?”

“Yea, you’re extremely photogenic.” Harry slid his hand through his hair nervously, “And you know the sunset was gorgeous so there should be some good ones.”

Louis opened the sliding glass doors back into the house after they’d rinsed off their feet. “Fish or kabobs for dinner?” He asked as they got into the kitchen and turned on the lights.

“Um, either sounds good, should I go start the grill?” Harry moved back toward the open door.

Louis nodded and pulled out the kabobs from the fridge before following Harry back outside. He turned on the tiki torches and sat down the plate while the grill heated up. “Want some more wine?”

Harry sat down on one of the barstools near the grill. “Maybe with dinner, but I’m good right now.” He could sense that Louis seemed suddenly nervous, “You okay?”

“Yea, sorry, just thinking,” Louis shrugged whatever it was off and started cooking the kabobs. “I guess I have a lot on my mind with all the pressure with the album, the book, this photo shoot. There’s things happening that I want, but now that it’s all in motion it kinda feels like a train rolling down a hill and I can’t stop it. Know what I mean?”

Harry did know what he meant, he’d been in situations before where he felt like he’d lost control and it was all just spinning away from him, “Yea, but you’ve got to hit the brakes if you need to. You’re freaking Louis Tomlinson, you just need to take control of the situation and do it at the pace you’re comfortable with.”

“I wish it was just that easy, but most the time I wish I could hand the reigns over to someone else.” Louis flipped the kabobs on the grill before looking out over the water, “Should have grabbed more wine, think I need it.”

“I’ll go get some,” Harry headed back up to the house and came back with their wine glasses and a bottle of red with his camera slung over his shoulder. He poured them each a glass and handed one to Louis. “So why take on so much at once? Why the book, the photo shoot, and working on a new album right now if it’s too much pressure?”

Louis took a big sip of his wine, “I’m an overachiever and a bit of a perfectionist. I know I put too much on myself and I guess I could take it easier and try to do less, but that’s not me. I’m just being whiny tonight. I love my life, can’t complain.” He went back to moving the food around the grill.

“Yea, you said that before. You say you can’t complain, but I get the feeling you want to. What is it that you’re missing? You hate the media, and you bought this place, so I’m guessing privacy. You’re famous and I can’t even imagine what that’s like, but the world constantly being in your business and thinking they have right to it has to take a toll on a person.” He moved closer to Louis, he longed to touch him, but he refrained, “You’re allowed to complain even if everyone thinks you have everything.”

Louis had been listening to every word as he pulled the food off the grill, and then without saying a word he walked across to Harry taking the glass of wine from his hand and placed it on the table. Then he cupped Harry’s face with his hands and leaned in, so close Harry could smell the wine on Louis’s breath, but neither moved. Just hovering, and both waiting, until Harry glanced down at Louis’s lips and then Louis closed the distance pressing their lips together. Harry just froze and backed away; Louis licked his lips and looked worried, “Sorry, did I completely misread this?”

“Um,” Harry was in shock, “I thought you were straight.”

“I’m not, are you?”

Harry shook his head no, and Louis smiled leaning in again, but once more Harry stopped him, “I’m not sure this is a good idea, I mean we are working together for the next few months. I’m not sure starting a relationship is smart right now.”

Louis just smirked, “I don’t do relationships, but a little fooling around never hurt anyone. I’m single and if you’re single we could have some fun together.”

Harry picked up his wine glass and took a big sip, “Still not sure that’s a good idea with us working together. This photo spread is important to me and as much as I want to, it could screw everything up.”

“Anyone at home getting jealous that you’re here with me?”

“No,” Harry stated, “But that’s not the issue here.”

Louis stepped closer again, “And you want me, right? I mean I’ve noticed the looks you’ve given me.”

“That’s not the point either,” Harry tried to be strong even as Louis leaned in again.

“What is the point?” Louis’s voice tumbling over his ear.

Harry wasn’t sure he remembered his point right now with Louis’s lips hovering right over his, “This is going to complicate everything.”

Louis smirked, “No complications, no attachments, I’m not looking for love here, it’s purely physical. We’re both single, hot, we like men, and you’ve already signed the NDA. Is there another reason we shouldn’t do this?”

Harry knew in his gut this was a horrible plan, he knew he would probably get hurt. He’d never been the fool around type. He was a relationship person, but this was Louis Tomlinson. He’d wanted him since he was 14 and he knew this was one of those once in a lifetime opportunities and if he turned it down he would regret it for the rest of his life. Harry leaned in letting his lips brush over Louis’s and this time neither one of them pulled away. He felt Louis’s tongue lick into his mouth, his hands going into Harry’s hair holding him close. 

“God, you taste good,” Louis whispered as he pulled back, “We should probably eat dinner though, I’m starving.”

Harry’s mouth was dry, he was dizzy with the feeling of Louis on his lips. He smiled and nodded as they grabbed their food and sat at the table. He still wasn’t convinced that he wasn’t making a huge mistake, but being with Louis was literally a dream come true and he was going to go for it whatever the consequences might be. They ate mostly in silence; Harry was in his own head thinking everything over that had happened. 

“So, the movie after this or maybe the hot tub again. I’m feeling the need to destress.” Louis pushed his plate away when he’d finished.

The hot tub did sound nice, but the movie sounded safer to Harry since less skin would be showing. “Either one works for me.”

“Hot tub it is then,” Louis stood up grabbing his plate, “Go get the jets going and I’ll start the dishes.”

Harry’s head was spinning as he turned on the hot tub and then grabbed his own plate and glass before heading inside. Louis was there elbow deep in soapy dish water. Harry put his things down and picked up his camera taking a few shots of this domestic Louis. “This’ll be a side of you no one has seen before.”

“Really, pictures of me washing dishes?” Louis picked up the nozzle by the sink, aimed at Harry, and sprayed him with water.

“Hey, be careful, this camera wasn’t cheap,” Harry taking the strap from around his neck and checking to make sure there wasn’t any water on it.

“Then you should put it down,” Louis still had the nozzle aimed at Harry. So he placed the camera on the table carefully and when Louis started spraying him Harry moved forward hands out attempting to stop the water coming at him. The wet floor and Harry’s tendency to be clumsy didn’t mix well as he fell to the wet floor taking Louis with him. They landed in a mass of limbs, Louis hovering over Harry, “You’re like a baby giraffe, aren’t you?” Harry blushed, biting his lip, and trying to look away from Louis’s intense gaze. “You okay?”

Harry nodded, “Yea,” Louis’s arms bracketed around Harry’s head leaning down kissing him again, soft lips, his thigh rubbing against Harry’s crotch. “I’m all for us, you know, doing this,” he looked down the lengths of their bodies, “But can we go slow with this? I’ve never done this before?”

Louis looked shocked, “You’re a virgin?”

Harry laughed, “No, um, I’ve had sex. I’ve never done the no strings attached sex before. Sorry I keep ruining the moment.”

“You’re nervous, it’s cute, and yea, we can do as little or as much as you’re comfortable with. I’m not here to force myself on you and we can go back to just working on the photo shoot if you want.”

Harry put his arms around Louis’s shoulders, “No, I want this, just give me a minute to get used to the idea, okay?”

Louis nodded and helped them both get off the floor, “Go get ready and I’ll meet you in the hot tub.”

A few minutes later and Harry was in his yellow swim trunks walking out to the hot tub where Louis was already sitting. Harry took in the sight of his arms stretched out, his head laid back on the cement edge, the dark sky full of stars behind him. He was so nervous just being around Louis and now something more was happening between them. Louis looked up when he heard Harry getting into the water beside him. He just stood there for a moment wondering where he should sit before deciding to sit across from Louis the way he had the night before.

“I don’t bite you know,” Louis teased him, letting his foot reach out and run up Harry’s leg.

“I know that,” Harry’s nerves were completely on edge wondering what he’d gotten himself into.

Louis leaned up resting his elbows on his knees, “Look, I’m not going to fire you or anything if you say no to me. I mean it would be a first, but you’re over there looking scared shitless and that’s not what I wanted to do. Please don’t like sue me for sexual harassment or something.”

“No, it’s not like that. I’m not afraid of you I swear, it’s just you make me really nervous,” Harry was relieved to see his glass of wine by the edge of the hot tub. He grabbed it and took a few big drinks. “It’s just I have had like a crush on you since I was about 14 so, uh, shit, I don’t know why I just told you that. And you know I’m here for Vogue to do this shoot and well sleeping with the model is sort of frowned upon. I feel like I could come out of this fired or heartbroken. Sorry to be so blunt, but I’m kind of a heart on my sleeve kind of guy.” 

Louis moved over closer to Harry placing one hand on his leg and the other hand he traced the tattoo of a heart on Harry’s arm, “I’m guessing that’s the meaning behind this one then, heart on your sleeve?” Harry just nodded and Louis continued, “Look, I’m not looking to get you fired or break your heart, which is why I said up front, I don’t do relationships. I’ve never had a boyfriend in my life. I guess I’ve always been too busy, too private a person, and too in the closet for all that. I think you’re hot as fuck, and I’d love to get you in my bed, but I only want that if you want the same thing. I want you to want this, but I can see you’re hesitant about this. So, think about it, and let me know you’re answer when you’re ready,” and then Louis moved back over to the other side of the hot tub.

Harry just sat there his mind going over everything he’d just heard, but not sure he was really processing it. The fact that Louis Tomlinson had called him hot as fuck and pretty much told him he wanted to have no strings attached sex was all he could focus on. He knew his face was flushed, and he was a little stiff in his pants from the close contact all night, but he wasn’t sure he could do it. Harry knew deep down that for him love and sex were always entwined. He’d only been with two men and had loved them both. He looked over at Louis and knew how easy it would be to fall for him. “I’ll think about it,” was all he said.

“That’s all I ask you to do, now let’s talk about something else less serious.” Louis sipped on his wine and they talked photography, mutual friends they had in the business, about the rest of the shoot, and ideas Harry had for it. They talked for a while until their fingers were wrinkled and it was late and Harry was yawning, “Guess it’s time for bed. I’m going running in the morning if you want to join me or I’ll see you at breakfast. We should get some more photos in too before we leave tomorrow afternoon.”

Harry was sad as he remembered that they were leaving tomorrow. He’d loved spending time on the island, it was so beautiful and so relaxing. He wasn’t quite ready to leave and as he headed upstairs after they turned everything off he wasn’t sure how much sleep he was going to be getting tonight. Harry lay in the bed watching the ceiling fan, listening to the ocean right outside and he was lost in his thoughts. Part of him knew how bad of an idea it was to get involved with Louis knowing he was going to get hurt in the end, but another part of him wanted it if only for a little while. Harry had never done anything spontaneous in his life, there were no one night stands or sleazy hook ups. He’s had two solid relationships where he’d been completely in love and both times had his heart broken. At least this way he knew going in it wasn’t permanent. 

He knew if he did this he was going to regret it when it ended with him alone, but he also knew that if he didn’t do it he would regret it for the rest of his life. How do you walk into something you want desperately all the while knowing it was going to end? He didn’t know if it would end badly or not, for all he knew he could be with Louis and still end up good friends afterwards. He pictured himself telling Louis no and he imagined telling him yes; he ran through so many possible outcomes in his head until he finally dozed off still unsure of what he was going to do.


	5. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions are made and they have to leave the island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took a bit to get this one done. I've been super busy with work and had my birthday. Yay another year older, boo. So here is the next part, hope you like it.

He tossed and turned all night, going back and forth about his decision unsure of what the right choice for him was. The sun was rising and he’d barely gotten any sleep, but he had finally made his decision. He heard Louis going out for his morning run and then he got dressed and went downstairs to make breakfast for them. Harry was nervous to tell Louis his answer as he rummaged through the fridge trying to figure out what to make before deciding on Spanish omelets and fried potatoes. 

The food was just about ready when he heard the front door close and Louis entered the kitchen a few moments later. Harry looked over at Louis sweat covering his body as he tilted his head back emptying out his water bottle. “It smells amazing in here,” Louis stepped up looking over Harry’s shoulder at what he was cooking.

“Hope you like Spanish omelets,” Harry asked as he was moving them off the heat.

Louis was pulling off his shirt and heading out the large glass doors toward the pool, “Love them, just going to rinse off really quick.” He disappeared to the side of the house where Harry knew there was an outdoor shower. The plates were just getting put on the table when Louis stepped back in with his hair wet and slicked back and a towel wrapped around his waist. “You missed a good run this morning, but I do like walking in to breakfast. Let me run upstairs and throw on some clothes and I’ll be right back to dig into this.”

Harry finished setting the table and pouring them each a glass of fresh squeezed orange juice and then Louis was bounding down the stairs in sweats and a t-shirt looking soft and comfy. “Sorry I didn’t join you for the run, just wasn’t feeling it today I guess.”

“It’s fine, besides this looks amazing,” he sat down across from Harry and they both started eating. “Fuck this is good, sure you don’t need a job as my personal chef. You’re going to spoil me, Styles.”

Harry just beamed from across the table loving the praise, “I just love cooking, but it’s my hobby. Photography is my real passion, my career.”

“I need to see some of the shots you’ve been taking of me, can’t believe you took all those yesterday and I haven’t even seen one of them.” Louis said between bites of his breakfast.

“I’ll show them to you later, I also need to get some more before we go. Are you planning on writing anymore while you’re here?” Harry took a sip of his juice washing down the last of his food.  
Louis looked up sheepishly, “I actually got some writing done last night after you went to bed. It just poured out of me. I guess I should have woke you up, but it was late. We can try and recreate me writing it if you want.”

A part of him wished he’d came and knocked on his door last night, it wasn’t like he was even getting sleep, but he also knew he needed last night to think about everything. “Sure, we will just set you up wherever you were last night and get some shots in after breakfast.”

Louis was pushing his plate away from him and leaning back a bit in his chair, “I wrote outside, and well it’ll be sunlight instead of the moonlight, I just sat out there by the pool and got a couple songs out. I was actually happy with them.”

Harry watched as Louis stood and started to take the dishes all over to the sink to clean up everything, “I’m glad you got some that you like after yesterday morning not going well.” He stepped over to the counter behind Louis, “I, uh, also made a decision about what we discussed last night.”

Louis turned after turning off the water in the sink, “Oh really, and what have you decided?”

“I want to, you know do that with you,” Harry was blushing as he stood there feeling Louis’s gaze on him.

“If you can’t say it out loud maybe we shouldn’t be doing it,” Louis stepped in closer to Harry.  
He looked up into those blue eyes that were so close, he could barely breath as he found his words, “I want to fuck you, okay, is that out loud enough for you?”

Louis grinned biting his lower lip as he stepped in even closer, running his hand through Harry’s hair pushing it back behind his ear, “Yea, that’s all I needed to hear.” He leaned in just about to kiss him when Harry pulled back again. “You are giving me whiplash here with this push and pull shit, Styles.”

“Sorry, no, that wasn’t what I was trying to do. I have questions about all this and we don’t have to answer them now. I just need to you to know that I want this, but I don’t know all the rules about it, so if I do something wrong then just tell me. Also, if I am unsure and need to know something then you’re okay with me asking you things so I don’t over think everything. Is that okay?” Harry had his hands in his pockets and he looked so nervous.

Louis pulled Harry’s hands out and held them in his own, “That is all fine, and if at any point you don’t want this, just tell me,” Louis ran his hands up and down Harry’s arms and up to his shoulders, “Fuck you’re so tense, relax.” He started to massage his shoulders lightly, running his hands up to caress his neck, “Mind if I help you relax?”

“Okay,” it was all Harry said before Louis was pulling him in kissing along his jawline and down his neck, up to his ear lobe sucking on it just a little, “That feels nice,” Harry smiled as Louis moved to the other side and repeated his movement.

Harry stood there getting lost in Louis’s mouth on him, kissing up to his ear again, “close your eyes gorgeous, take some deep breaths, think calm thoughts,” his voice whispering in his ear was driving Harry crazy, “I’m going to make you feel good.” Before Harry even realized what was happening, Louis was unfastening Harry’s pants and pulling them down. Harry opened his eyes and looked down at Louis on his knees on the kitchen floor staring at his cock that was already getting hard. Louis looked up licking his lips, “close your eyes.” Harry did as he was told and even tried to relax, but the image of Louis beneath him had his heart racing. 

He felt Louis’s hand on him then slowly stroking him, and then he felt his tongue lick from base to tip. Harry’s toes were curling and his hands involuntarily went into Louis’s hair. “Fuck.” He felt one hand on the base of his length and the other hand pushing up his shirt splaying out across his stomach before he was completely enveloped in wet heat. He couldn’t take it any longer as he opened his eyes and looked down watching Louis take him all the way down, moving up and down over him, making little circles with his head. The hand on his stomach moving up under his shirt running over the skin, nails digging in just a little as he scratched down his chest. Harry watched it all, he saw when Louis looked up at him with his cock all the way down his throat making eye contact. Harry knew he was moaning, he knew his nails were digging into Louis’s scalp, he knew he was seconds away from cumming into Louis’s mouth. Both of Louis’s hands moved to Harry’s ass, rubbing over his cheeks before gripping his hips and moving faster and deeper over Harry, “Shit, I’m gonna cum,” he tried to pull away, but Louis held on tighter. Then he was exploding down Louis’s throat, his hands gripping onto the counter he was leaning against. Louis took it all down, savoring it, he looked greedy as he licked up every drop.

Harry’s knees were on the verge of buckling and he was sure he could have broken the granite countertop he was squeezing it so hard. Louis stood letting his hands run up Harry’s body and then he was kissing him hard, his mouth open licking into Harry’s. He tasted himself on his own tongue as he kissed him back. Harry was done with pushing him away as he pulled him in tighter feeling Louis’s erection against his hip. He let his hand move down into Louis’s sweats and wrap his fingers around him stroking him slow and steady as they kissed hard and desperate against each other.

It didn’t take long for Louis to cum in Harry’s hand, it had just taken a few quick thrusts and he was moaning and writhing under his touch. Louis didn’t even look embarrassed at cumming so quickly, he looked a little smug as he saw Harry was hard again. Louis took Harry’s hand in his wrapping it around Harry’s hard cock and made him stroke himself. Louis used Harry like a puppet making him get himself off. Harry looked down watching Louis’s smaller hand manipulating his larger one, letting him control the speed and how hard and then he was shooting all over their hands. Louis cocked his eyebrow before taking Harry’s fingers into his mouth sucking them, cleaning both of them off of him. “Mm, kinda sweet and salty, we taste good together, Styles.”

Harry could have fainted from just that, he’d never seen anything so hot in his life. They were a little filthy and Harry was extremely flustered, “Mind if I go take a shower?”

“Sure, go ahead, as long as you don’t mind if I don’t take a shower. I have every intention of smelling like you for the rest of the day.” Louis gave him a mischievous grin and smacked Harry’s ass as he turned to go upstairs to the bathroom.

Harry’s heart was pounding, his mouth dry, and his whole body was humming; he was sure Louis was going to be the death of him and he wasn’t entirely sure he was ready for this kind of relationship. This wasn’t even a relationship, this was sex, this was two people using each other for pleasure, and he was already intimidated. All they had done was hand jobs and one fucking phenomenal blowjob and Harry was losing his mind. He wasn’t sure he’d live through actual sex when just the beginning stuff was mind blowing. He turned on the shower and cleaned up, all the while thinking of Louis just downstairs wanting to smell like him all day long. Harry knew he was completely in over his head, but he was already in way too deep to care.

Half an hour later he made his way downstairs to find Louis out by the pool, he was still in his sweatpants, shirt off, his tanned skin glowing in the sunlight. He was sitting at one of the tables journal open, laptop sitting next to him, chewing on a pencil a little nervously. “Hey,” Harry croaked out.

Louis turned smiling up at him, “Hey, I, uh got everything ready for the photos. This is what I was wearing last night, it okay, or should I put on a shirt?”

“If you don’t mind being shirtless then I like it, it gives it a relaxed feeling for the photos. I can even edit them to make it look like it’s night time since that’s when you actually wrote it, or we can keep it like this. You look good in this light,” Harry may have blushed when he said it, but Louis wasn’t looking as his phone buzzed from his pocket. 

Louis took it out and glanced at it before getting aggravated and shutting it off, “Fucking managers.”

“Everything okay?” Harry asked wanting to help.

Louis ran his hands over the fabric of his sweats, “it’s fine, it’s the same old shit, different day. Sometimes I’d love to make my own decisions about my fucking life, but you know I’m famous, so my opinion doesn’t always matter to the companies who control my life.”

Harry’s hands resting on Louis’s shoulders rubbing them trying to relax him, “I think your opinion matters. I know I don’t understand everything you have to go through, but if you need an ear I’ve been told I’m a really good listener.”

“It’s fine,” Louis shrugged Harry’s hands away, “let’s get this done, we have a flight later.”

He tried to seem okay, like Louis brushing him off didn’t hurt, but it did. Harry grabbed his camera and moved around Louis taking pictures as he wrote in his journal, or played with recordings on his laptop. He took lots of photos, but Louis seemed closed off now. He wasn’t letting Harry in the way he had the day before, his eyes weren’t shining, they seemed dull and he was somewhere else entirely. He wanted to try and help, but Louis had already let him know he didn’t want it. Harry was going to have to figure out how to be intimate with someone physically but not be there for them emotionally. This was already killing him knowing there was nothing he could do.  
A few hours later and they were getting back on Louis’ private jet to go back home to London. It was going to be a long flight and Harry hoped they could sit together and talk, but Louis took a seat and placed his bag in the place next to him blocking Harry out. So, he took the chair across the aisle and put in his earbuds listening to music and wondering if getting physical with Louis was a big mistake. He watched as Louis pulled out his laptop and started working, he seemed to be busy the whole time answering emails and texts from his phone. Harry dozed off with his music playing and then he was being shaken awake, “Hey,” Louis’ voice in his head, “we’re here, sleepy head.”

Harry just smiled up at him and took out his earphones, “Didn’t sleep well last night, guess I needed that.”

They were grabbing their bags and heading off the plane, they walked side by side through the airport, but neither of them really saying anything until they were outside and Harry started wondering over to the taxi stands when Louis stopped him, “I have a car here, I can give you a lift home.”

Harry considered turning down the offer, but knew that would be rude so he just smiled, and said, “Thanks.”

It was another 40 minutes of being ignored, while Louis took phone call after phone call handling his business and then they were pulling up outside of Harry’s flat. Louis’ hand reached over and grabbed Harry’s hand stopping him before leaning over mid phone call and kissing him, tongue lingering in his mouth, tasting him, before pulling away and mouthing the words, “I’ll call you”, and then he was back to his phone call and Harry was walking away with his bags in hand. 

Harry walked into his flat, it was dark and lonely, he missed the sun of the island, and Louis just being there around him. He knew he was already getting attached as he threw his suitcase on his bed before pulling out his camera. There were so many shots to go through and edit and he remembered he never got around to showing Louis any of the pictures so he quickly emailed them all to his computer, sat down, picking out a few he liked the best, and sent them to Louis. The rest of the night he edited the photos he thought could be used for the magazine and ate Thai food he had delivered.

He checked his emails just before bed and was surprised to see one from Louis. 

It read : “Hey Styles, the pictures are impressive. Didn’t know I could look so good. Sorry I was so disconnected today. It’s stress about work shit, it has nothing to do with you. You were perfect this morning in the kitchen, even better than those omelets, and I can’t wait to taste you again. I’ll have Liam get with you about scheduling our next trip later this week. Louis.

Harry may have read it a few times, and he may have gotten hard reading how Louis wanted to taste him again, and he definitely went to bed thinking about Louis and all the things he wanted to do to him. Harry couldn’t help but touch himself as he replayed that mornings blowjob in his head, screaming out Louis’ name as he came, and then fell fast asleep wondering what he’d gotten his self into.


	6. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heading to LA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a bit to get this chapter done, but I'm pretty happy with it and hope you are too.

It had been a week since Louis had dropped Harry off at his flat and in that week, there had only been one call from Louis and a couple texts. The person Harry seemed to spend all his time chatting with was Liam, it seemed he was always calling with something to go over with him. He was in the middle of packing when another text from Liam came through on his phone saying Louis had been delayed an hour and the car would now be by at 6 to pick him up instead of 5. Harry just shook his head and continued to pack his bag he would need for the next few days in Los Angeles. 

Liam had emailed him the itinerary of Louis’ schedule while they would be there. He would play one small gig at the Troubadour and another set at a charity event at the Hollywood Bowl. Harry tried to pack accordingly, but mainly he was excited about his first trip to the States. He’d always wanted to go and now he would be flying on Louis’ private jet to Hollywood. He was also nervous about seeing Louis again. The whole friends with benefits thing was just so foreign to him and he didn’t know how to just be casual with him. Harry had literally spent the last week thinking only of Louis and this shoot and he was sure Louis hadn’t given him a second thought after that kiss in his limo last week. He reprimanded himself mentally for even getting himself into this mess.

He was ready a few hours later, bags packed, standing on the curb by his place wearing tight black jeans, a white t-shirt, and a pair of ray-bans. Harry leaned against his luggage, his camera bag over his shoulder as he checked his phone again. It was 6:10 and he was already considering just heading back up to his flat when he saw the car pull up. The driver hopping out quickly and grabbed his suitcase and put it in the trunk after opening the door for Harry. Louis was stretched out in the backseat in a blue suit on his phone, he smiled at Harry and motioned for him to climb in.

The drive to the airport was spent listening to Louis talking to his management and his assistant. Harry just looked out the windows watching the city pass by in a blur. He was nervous sitting there feeling like he was eaves dropping on someone’s conversation although Louis knew he was right there listening to every word that was said. Then as they were pulling into the hangar he was finally hanging up, “Sorry about that. I wanted to get all that handled before we got on the plane.”

“It’s fine,” Harry smiled at him, “How long is the flight?”

“About 11 hours, sorry it’s such a long flight. I actually hate flying, but it’s sort of an occupational hazard,” Louis was climbing out of the car and heading over to his plane.

Harry followed behind him as the driver grabbed their bags, “This is my first trip to the States, so I may be a little excited.” 

“Seriously, I guess I figured you were more traveled than that working for Vogue and all,” Louis took the seat on the plane directly across from the one that Harry had chosen so they would be facing each other.

He placed his camera bag next to him and laughed, “Not really, I hate flying too, but I’ve really only done small flights around Europe, well until last week when I flew to your island. You’ve certainly introduced me to the sweet life flying like this though,” Harry motioned around the private plane.

Louis grabbed a small bag he’d brought on with him, “Make yourself comfortable, I’ll be right back.”

Harry watched as Louis walked to the rear of the plane and then a young blonde flight attendant was next to him, “Good evening, can I get you something to drink?”

“Um,” Harry paused, “What does Louis usually get?”

She smiled, her teeth so white in contrast to her bright red lipstick, “Mr. Tomlinson usually has a vodka tonic.”

Harry nodded, “I’ll have that too then.”

“Of course, sir,” she flipped her hair as she turned to go and make the drinks.

Louis was walking back to his seat wearing track pants and an oversized Adidas hoodie, “Ah, that feels better, I needed out of that suit. Had to pick you up straight from a business meeting and I like to be comfy when flying.” The blonde was back placing both of their drinks in front of them, “Thanks Tiff,” he took a sip of his vodka tonic. “We should be good for now,” he glanced at his watch, “Serve dinner in about an hour.”

“Yes sir,” and then she was gone heading back to the front of the plane.

Harry sipped on his own drink, “She’s pretty.”

“If you like that sort of thing,” Louis ran his finger around the rim of his glass.

Harry just smirked at him, “What sort of thing do you like?”

Louis let his eyes roam over Harry sitting in front of him,   
“well I like men only, not sure I have a type or anything. I mean you’re fucking fit as hell,” he raised his eyebrows enticingly.

A deep blush spread over Harry’s cheeks, “well you’re not so bad yourself.”

“People magazine did name me sexiest male alive two years ago, but since that went to Chris Evans last year, I mean I thought maybe I was slipping,” Louis teased him. They bantered back and forth, the conversation light and easy and a bit flirtatious; Harry hadn’t even realized they had taken off until they were in the air. 

The vodka was icy cold slipping down his throat, Harry was on his second drink when Tiff brought out their dinner. A plate of steak and lobster was placed before him with a baked potato fully loaded and Harry’s eyes lit up, “Seriously, this is what we get to eat on an airplane? You keep spoiling me like this and you’re never going to get rid of me.” Harry flushed at his words embarrassed by what he’d just said out loud.

Louis didn’t even seem to notice as he smiled and cut into his steak, “It’s fun to see you enjoy this. I think I may have gotten a bit jaded by all of it, sad to think I’ve actually gotten accustomed to living like this.”

“I’m not sure how you ever get used to all this, but I can’t believe I’m actually getting paid to do it. I feel incredibly blessed by all the opportunities the job at Vogue has given me, but it’s all still really new. I mean, I probably shouldn’t tell you this, but this is my first big assignment,” Harry dipped his lobster tail into the little ramekin of drawn butter.

Louis continued digging into his food, “You deserve it, the pictures you’ve already sent me have been amazing.” He stopped and seemed to think about something for a moment before continuing, “I’ve had my photograph taken almost daily since I was a teenager. I’ve done more photo shoots than I can count, modeled, been in movies, but if I’m being honest, your photos are the first time I really felt like it was me in the picture and not just some character or persona I was trying to be. You’re really talented.”

Harry’s heart was hammering in his chest and tears were springing to his eyes, but he choked them back, swallowing down the knot in his throat, “That is easiest the best compliment someone could have given me about my photos. Thank you, Louis.”

He just smiled at him, “It’s all true. You are going to go far in this business if it’s what you want. Your pictures are authentic.” Louis finished his meal and leaned back in his seat, “So what made you want to do it, be a photographer?”

Harry chewed on his last piece of steak, trying to finish it quickly before answering. He thought about giving him the answer he always gave and tell him that he just loved it. Instead he decided to be truthful with him, “Well, uh, I guess it’s because of my father. He took off when I was about 2, left behind me, my mom, and my sister. All I really had of him was a picture of him holding me right after I was born. I don’t have any actual memories of the man and I never met him, but that picture was all I had growing up. Then when I was about 13, I was up in the attic helping my mom drag down Christmas decorations and I found a camera. It was filthy and had this old Kodachrome film in it, and my mom said it had been my dad’s. She said she’d forgotten she even had it, but I became obsessed with it. I cleaned it up, fixed it, and started taking pictures of everything. I felt like since it was my dad’s it was like this little connection I had with him. I learned to develop the film, got a few jobs taking photos of babies, and some weddings,” he wiped his mouth with his napkin and ran his fingers through his hair nervously. “Then came photography classes at uni. Met my mentor who taught me everything I know, he’s really what brought out the photographer in me and I became more than just a guy with a camera who could take photos pretty well. Now here I am at Vogue and I still can’t believe it’s all real. So, there you go, that’s my story.”

Louis took it all in listening intently and nodding in all the appropriate places, “My dad also took off when I was little, I do remember him vaguely, but I get what it means to not have that father figure. The difference is where you longed for connection I lived my life to make him regret his decision. I think I strived so hard for everything, and have done so much so that he would see me and think about how he shouldn’t have left. Hell, even one of my coaches told me once I’d never amount to anything so I won an Olympic gold medal just to prove him wrong. Every critic that tells me my acting sucks just pushes me harder to win awards. I never wanted their approval or love, I lived my life based on resentment. Not exactly sure that is how you should go about living, but it’s made me who I am today.”

Harry watched him talk about his life and for the first time he knew he was really seeing Louis Tomlinson, the real Louis for the first time and he wanted to lean over the space between them and give him a huge hug. He could see the loneliness in those blue eyes staring back at him. Louis didn’t know how powerful love was; he didn’t know how the love of one person believing in you could change your whole life and Harry vowed in that moment that even if he never got anything in return for it he was going to show Louis what being loved felt like.

The mood seemed to be broken when Tiff came and cleared away their plates. Louis unbuckled his seat belt and moved around the cabin stretching, “there’s a bed in the back if you need to rest for a bit. I’ll stay up the whole time since we’ll be landing late in the evening in LA. I’ll sleep once we arrive at the hotel so I can get acclimated to the time difference as soon as possible.”

Harry nodded thinking that seemed like a good idea, “I’ll try and stay awake too if I can. I guess that’ll be like 6am our time when we land, right?”

“Yea, but it’ll be around 10pm in LA, time change fucks with you. I’m used to it, but you should probably get in a few hours’ sleep at some point during the flight. Don’t push yourself, we have lots to do the next few days,” Louis looked out the window to his right at the night sky, “Liam did send you the full itinerary I hope, we have a couple days in LA and then we head to New York.”

Harry looked up with his mouth open, “New York, I got a schedule from Liam, but it was only for LA”

“Are you fucking kidding me? I’m going to kill him, you don’t have anything you need to get back to do in London, do you?” Louis looked worried as he got out his phone and sent a text to Liam.

“No, I mean, this is all Vogue has me on right now so basically I’m at your beck and call for the next few months,” Harry pulled out his phone as well checking over his emails, “Oh, fuck, how did I miss that. I’m an idiot, Liam sent it to me, but somehow, I didn’t see it. I have the New York schedule here. I’ll need to go over it and make plans, but that should be fine. I’ve got a plane ride and time in LA to research for our shots.”

Louis looked at the incoming text from Liam swearing he’d sent all the schedules to Harry and he sent back his apologies to his assistant and sat back down across from Harry, “Well then maybe I should scold you instead of Liam,” he smirked at him.

“I’m really sorry, this is highly unprofessional of me. It won’t happen again,” Harry looked worried.

Louis leaned over placing his hand on Harry’s knee, “Hey, it’s okay, everyone makes mistakes. I should have called you more over the last week and not just left you to deal with Liam the whole time. I was just so busy tying up all the loose ends I wanted to finish before we left.”

“It’s fine, Louis, you’re an incredibly busy man. I don’t expect you to have to babysit my ability to do my job accurately,” Harry was so upset with himself for overlooking that email. He would need to figure out shots for New York soon and he wasn’t sure he brought enough clothes. He couldn’t believe he already had a major fuck up on their first real shooting excursion.

Louis moved from his seat over to a long bench seat next to where they had been sitting, “I thought about calling you a lot actually,” he smiled and patted the seat next to him.

Harry internally gulped, and moved over to sit down next to him, “So why didn’t you call then?”

“Well I was busy, and it was always late when I would get in, wasn’t sure if you’d even be awake. I guess I kept talking myself out of calling you.”

The plane hit turbulence knocking Harry into Louis, their lips so close he could feel Louis’ breath on him, “Oops, sorry.” Harry moved to scoot back, but Louis’ hand was around his neck pulling him in. Louis smirked right before he let his lips crash against Harry’s. His tongue soft as it traced over his lips before entering his mouth. Harry moaned into the touch and let his hands move to Louis’ waist moving up under the sweatshirt to touch bare skin on his back. 

Louis kept leaning using his body weight until Harry was lying down on the seat, legs spread with Louis right between them. One of Harry’s hands had traveled further up under Louis’ sweatshirt and the other hand was traveling south to cup at his perfect ass. Louis was bucking up into him, their crotches rubbing together and Harry knew Louis could feel how hard he was getting. “Fuck you feel good,” Louis’ voice grazed across his ear right before his lips moved down his neck kissing as his hands moved to take off Harry’s shirt. 

Harry lifted up his torso letting his t-shirt over his head and then watched as it dropped to the floor. He felt Louis’ tongue on his nipple moving in circles before he turned his head back to watch him. Perfect lips sucking and nibbling on him as he reached down to pull off Louis’ sweatshirt breaking the contact for just a moment before they were chest to chest kissing again. Harry let his hands go back down to grab Louis’ ass, this time moving under the pants to find him not wearing any underwear, “Fuck, me.”

“That is the general idea,” Louis’ voice was almost hoarse as he moved down Harry’s body slowly taking his time tasting every inch until he was at the button of his very tight jeans.

Harry’s lips were swollen, his pupil’s blown, mouth dry as he looked down at Louis between his legs. He placed a hand in his hair, “Hey”, Louis looked up and he looked as fucked as Harry with his hair a mess and his lips full and pink. He thought he could cum just from that image. “Um, didn’t you say there was a bed in the back?”

“Yea,” he smirked and raised his eyebrows at Harry, “But I was kinda enjoying the excitement of not knowing when Tiff is going to come back and check on us.”

Harry hadn’t even thought of that, he’d been lost in Louis without thinking they could get caught like this. “Oh shit, Louis you can’t let her see you like this.”

Louis seemed to understand and just grinned, “My staff knows I’m gay, Harry. This isn’t anything she hasn’t seen before.”

The effect of that statement hit Harry like a brick wall. He wasn’t special, there had been other men splayed out under Louis on this exact spot before. Harry was just another in a long line of conquests and the jealousy ran over him like bile rising in his throat. He didn’t want to be just another man in Louis’ bed, but he knew that was all this was supposed to be. “Of course, that was silly of me, you wouldn’t be that careless.”

Louis moved up Harry’s body so they were face to face, “Hey, everything okay?”

“Yea, sorry I sort of broke the mood,” Harry bit his lip and tried to look away embarrassed.

“I’m still hard, we can move this to the bed if you’re still up for it?” Louis questioned him, his big blue eyes not letting him break eye contact.

Harry wasn’t sure what he wanted, and luckily Tiff picked that moment to enter, “Sorry boys,” she smirked letting her eyes roll over them and then looked away, “Captain says turbulence is going to get worse, so everyone up and seatbelts fastened.” Then she went back to the front leaving them alone.

Louis stood up and retrieved his sweatshirt from the floor putting it on before turning to see Harry sitting with his shirt already back on as well. “Well I guess Captains orders,” he fastened his seatbelt still sitting next to Harry. The air was awkward between them, both just sitting silently for a few minutes as the plane jostled them around. “Want to watch a movie?”

“Sure,” Harry was relieved for the question, it was something to break the tension in the air. He watched as Louis grabbed a remote that was Velcroed to the wall and with a push of a button a large flat screen came down from the ceiling. Louis scrolled through movie titles that must have been downloaded onto the tv.

“We could watch Grease, since we didn’t get to it on the island?”

Harry nodded, “sounds good,” the movie started, but Harry was in his head. He couldn’t stop thinking about Louis and him just a few minutes prior and he kept wondering how many other men that Tiff had walked in on him with before. Harry finally forced the thoughts from his head and just sat back and enjoyed the film, they couldn’t help but sing along to all the songs, laughing together, and by the end the seat belt light was off. There were still hours to go so Louis decided to play some FIFA and Harry grabbed his laptop so he could pull up New York and do some research for what kind of shots they would do and look over the itinerary for that trip.

A few hours later and Louis was doing some work and Harry was struggling to keep his eyes open, Louis looked over at him, “You should probably go get some rest. I’ll only let you sleep a few hours and I’ll come wake you up.”

“Okay,” Harry nodded and ventured to the back of the plane to find the bedroom with a queen-sized bed in it. He climbed in a little too easily, taking off his shirt and crashed into the soft white blankets. In no time he was fast asleep dreaming about Louis’ hands back on him touching every inch of him. 

The sound of the door opening awoke him and he could hear Louis slowly close it before walking across to the bed. Harry could feel the weight of the mattress shift as another body climbed in next to him. He kept his eyes shut waiting to see how Louis would wake him up, but nothing happened. He started wondering if Louis had decided to get some rest as well, but the temptation was too much as he barely opened his eyes. There in front of him lay Louis close by and watching him intently, “Hi,” Louis was smiling at him.

“You were just going to stare at me instead of waking me up?” Harry was teasing him.

Louis’ cheeks turned bright red as he giggled and hid his face into his pillow, “Maybe,” he looked back at Harry reaching out to touch his chest, “You’re really cute when you’re sleeping.”

Harry noticed a slur in his speech, “Are you drunk or just delirious from lack of sleep?”

“Both,” he giggled again before leaning in burying his nose into Harry’s chest, “You smell like peaches,” his hands wrapping around Harry’s waist.

Harry liked Louis like this, all soft with his inhibitions down, “I take it you were drinking without me then?”

“Just a few, it relaxes me,” he pressed into him harder and wrapped his legs in with Harry’s. “You’re so warm.”

Harry just laughed and held Louis close to him, “I wouldn’t have taken you for a cuddler, but I like it”

Louis looked up at Harry, his eyes so blue, “Ssshhh, less talking, more kissing,” and then he leaned up his lips just barely brushing across Harry’s, but he could already taste the vodka. Louis’ tongue slipped easily into Harry’s pliable mouth and rolled himself onto Harry’s lap grinding down against him releasing a grunt from Harry. 

Hands moved over each other and Louis lost his sweatshirt before moving his fingers to Harry’s button on his jeans. He unfastened it slowly watching Harry’s reaction to make sure it was okay to continue before leaning down and unzipping the pants with his teeth, “Fuck,” a breathy reaction from Harry.

Louis just smirked from where he sat straddled across Harry’s lap gripping the top of Harry’s pants and tugged them down revealing he wasn’t wearing anything underneath. Louis leaned down breathing him in, running his tongue over the laurel leaf tattoos, “These are so sexy.”

Harry let his hand drift up Louis’ torso running his nails over the soft flesh, “Then you should cum all over them.”

“Fuck yes,” Louis bit his lip before kissing the rest of the way up Harry’s body, taking time with each nipple, going slow until Harry was quivering beneath him. “But first we’re going to let you cum,” he moved back down his body taking Harry’s length fully into his mouth.

Harry bent his legs framing Louis’ head between his thighs and reached down letting his long fingers wrap into Louis’ hair tugging it a little as Louis deep throated him. “Shit, that’s good, don’t stop,” he watched as Louis bobbed up and down making sloppy noises that made Harry’s toes curl. Louis had one hand gripped at the base of Harry’s cock stroking as his other hand moved over himself. Harry could feel that familiar throb in his belly, his body tense, his length throbbing, and he knew he was close. “I’m gonna cum, Lou,” Harry’s words spilling from his lips as he spilled into Louis’ mouth. 

Louis took it all in and licked him clean, his own hand still stroking himself as he sat up, his head thrown back as he came all over Harry’s stomach groaning out in pleasure. He got up afterward going into the small bathroom near the bed and grabbed a hand towel and tossed it over to Harry. Harry was still lying there, lips swollen, smile on his face, as he grabbed the towel and cleaned off his body. He watched Louis crawl back into his clothes and checked his phone, “Should be landing soon, get dressed and come out to the main cabin so we can buckle up,” and then he was leaving the room seeming much more sober than he had just moments before.

Harry tried not to get his feelings hurt by the abrupt shift in the room, but he knew the rules to this game. Louis was not his boyfriend, they were working together and Harry agreed to a physical relationship. It was still just hard to feel so connected, so intimate with someone and then to just shut it off. He stood up and got dressed before walking back out to his seat. Louis was still checking his phone and smiled at Harry as he buckled up getting ready for landing.

He was exhausted as they climbed off the plane a little while later finally back on land. There was a car waiting for them, a short chauffeur in a suit to help with the luggage, and then they were driving through the dark in LA. Harry looked around as they drove through the city heading north out of the airport and as much as he wanted to pay attention and soak up America and LA and Hollywood he was having a tough time keeping his eyes open, “How far till the hotel?”

Louis looked out the window to see where they were, “Um, it’s a forty-minute drive from the airport so still another half hour.”

“Urg, not sure I’m going to make it, how are you still awake? You didn’t even take a nap,” Harry gave in just closing his eyes for a moment.

Louis laughed, “I’m used to it, love,” he reached out combing his fingers through Harry’s hair. “Rest if you need to, we’ll be there before you know it.” Harry just nodded and drifted off easily and then next thing he knew the door of the limo was opening and a bellhop was there ushering him out.

“Welcome to Chateau Marmont Mr. Tomlinson,” a concierge was there awaiting them, “Ray here will get your bags. I’ll take you and your guest right up to your usual penthouse suite. I hope you had a good flight?”

Louis nodded, “Yes it was good, Charles, how is the family?”

“Pretty good, Lacey the youngest just started high school, they grow up too fast,” Charles led them into the elevator.

Louis placed his hand at the small of Harry’s back leading him in first, “They do, my brother and sisters are bigger every time I see them. I still picture them as babies,” he motioned over to Harry, “This is Mr. Styles, he’ll be with me this trip. He’s a photographer for Vogue.”

Charles smiled and acknowledged Harry, “It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Styles, I’m Charles, the concierge here and if you need anything for your stay here you just let me know and I will make sure to get it for you.”

The elevator dinged and they stepped out onto the top floor, “Thank you, and please just call me Harry.” He let Louis lead him out into the hallway, and then the concierge opened up their room and handed over the keycards to Louis.

“Do either of you gentleman need anything else tonight?”

Louis shook his head, “No, think we just need to get some sleep, this one here is barely standing.” The bellhop was there then with all their luggage carrying it in and Harry watched as Louis expertly tipped both men before shutting the door. “Your room is right across from mine, come on I’ll show you.” Harry let Louis lead him down the hall and into his room, his bags already on his bed. “Big day tomorrow, I’ll see you in the morning,” Louis told him and shut the door.

It wasn’t that late in Los Angeles, but Harry was on London time and even with his nap earlier on the flight he was eager to crawl into bed. He stripped down and climbed into bed, pausing only long enough to plug in his phone to the charger and set his alarm. Sleep came easily the moment he shut his eyes and smiled at the thought of being here in LA with Louis and the adventure awaiting them tomorrow.


	7. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First full day in LA, photos and flirting, and maybe a little more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm a horrible person and have been away from writing for far too long. Please don't hate me, but I'm working on all my projects again. Hope you enjoy!!!

The sound of the alarm startled Harry from his sleep and his arm reached out to hit the snooze button before rolling back over onto his stomach. He shoved his face into the pillow in an attempt to black out the LA sun blaring through the windows. A few minutes later the alarm was sounding again and he groaned as he grabbed his phone and turned it off. Harry sat up, the sheets pooling around his stomach and he stretched out his arms smiling to himself as he remembered where he was. Slowly he crawled out of bed and tossed on some pants before moving over to the window to check out his view. The skyline of Los Angeles lay before him with the mountains back in the distance, the morning sun rising over the buildings. Then he noticed over to the side the terrace of the penthouse and Louis standing outside wearing only a towel around his waist.

With camera in hand, Harry moved out into the living room area of the suite to get a better view. From here he could see Louis’s hair and body was wet, the white towel low and snug on his hips, he was leaning against the railing of the balcony. Harry picked up the camera focusing in on Louis noticing a cigarette in one hand and a coffee mug in the other. He couldn’t help but snap a few pics when Louis was so stunning in this light. After getting a few shots in, he slung the camera over his shoulder and headed out to join him, “Morning.”

Louis turned toward his voice, “Good Morning, sleepyhead,” smiling at Harry as he moved closer.

“Sleepyhead? It’s only 8 o’clock,” Harry stated as he let his eyes roll over Louis’ body. From this close he could see the fresh water droplets rolling over Louis’ skin.

Louis took a puff from his cigarette before exhaling the smoke out into the smoggy city air, “I’ve been up since 5, went for a run in Runyon Canyon Park, made a few business calls, ate breakfast, and just got out of the shower. There’s some breakfast for you in the kitchen if you’re hungry.”

“Thanks,” Harry ran his fingers through his tangled mess of hair, “I would have went running with you if you’d asked, you know,” he turned and headed back inside to find his food.

Louis laughed as he snuffed out his cigarette and followed Harry sipping on his coffee, “Thought about it, actually, but figured you would need your sleep. So, tonight I play the benefit at the Hollywood Bowl, and at some point we need to hit the recording studio, but other than that I’m yours for whatever pictures you have in mind here.”

The kitchen had a very retro 50’s feel to it, mostly white other than a blue backsplash of subway tiles. It gave off the feeling that it had always looked like that, but it also looked new and fresh. Harry walked in and found a plate of bacon and eggs and quickly heated it up in the microwave. He could feel Louis’ eyes on his back watching him, “Well, um, I was hoping for some shots maybe with the Hollywood sign or downtown. I was thinking about a shot with your star on the walk of fame. Then of course I want shots at the studio and the benefit tonight.” He pulled out his plate and started munching on his breakfast.

“Sounds good, what should I wear today? I know you approved clothes with Liam for the trip, but I have no idea what you want for which day,” Louis finished his coffee and sat the mug in the sink.

Harry grinned at him between bites of food, “I actually have this idea even through LA is technically for the music part of the shoot, I’d love to get some shots of you at Griffith observatory with the Hollywood sign in the background. The problem is that’s a huge tourist place and well you’d probably get recognized and mobbed so wasn’t sure if you’d be up for that. If not, I have other ideas.”

“That sounds cool, very Rebel without a Cause, I like it, but yea lots of people there. How quickly could you get the shots?” Louis asked as he was thinking it over.

Harry finished his plate and put it in the sink, “Pretty quick, I’m not using special lighting or props or anything, just need you looking pretty,” he could swear he saw Louis blush at his words.

“Okay then, we’ll get the driver to park as close as possible, hopefully we can get the shots and get back in the car before anyone realizes it’s me. Now what am I wearing?” Louis moved back out into the living area.

Harry watched his body move as he walked, his hands aching to reach out and touch him, pull off the towel so limply hanging on his tiny frame, “Um, the Artic Monkeys t-shirt and some jeans, black or blue, whatever you prefer, figured we could highlight one of your musical influences with the shot.”

“Smart, Styles, okay, I’ll go change, you should shower and get ready. I’d like to leave around 9,” Louis walked down the hall to his room and pulled off the towel just before entering his room, laughing out loud knowing that Harry was watching the whole thing.

Harry closed his eyes in the hall and let himself smile at the thought of Louis wet and naked right now in the room right across from his. He also knew he was here for business so he shoved the thoughts aside for now. The shower felt incredible; the hot water loosening his muscles as he scrubbed himself clean. He styled his hair and threw on his white skinny jeans, a colorful button up shirt, and a pair of boots. Lastly, he grabbed his wallet and sunglasses before heading back out into the living room. Louis was out on the balcony smoking another cigarette looking good in all black as Harry walked out, “Those things are going to kill you.”

Louis turned smirking cigarette in hand as his eyes fell on Harry, “Shit, you’re going to kill me wearing those jeans. I’m not sure if I want to strip them off of you or borrow them?”

Harry laughed out loud almost cackling with half lust and half embarrassment, “Well you can do both later, but today we are busy.”

“You’re right, but damn Styles, you can wear a pair of jeans,” he slapped Harry hard on his ass as he walked past heading back in the room from the terrace. He called the driver and they headed down to the car with Harry lugging his camera bags.

The city was hot and busy, traffic was slow moving as they made their way to the observatory. Harry watched it all from behind his white sunglasses taking in all the palm trees, the gorgeous people, and the cars. When they arrived, tourists were everywhere just as expected, Harry looked over at Louis, “We can skip this if it’s too many people.”

“No, it’s fine,” Louis called up to the driver, “Drop of us off as close as possible and stay nearby.” He looked over at Harry, “Let me borrow your glasses,” he put the sunglasses on and smiled, “See no one will know me now.”

Harry laughed, “Yea, those make you look totally different,” sarcasm dripping from his tongue.

“Come on,” Louis stated as he stepped out of the car and Harry followed. They walked quickly, but also trying to blend in and Harry watched as Louis looked down, not making eye contact with anyone, but mainly he noticed how his body language changed. Louis always walked with such confidence and ease and now he was walking a little slumped over with nervous mannerisms. He quickly realized this was how he must get around sometimes without getting recognized.

They walked until they found an area with less people and a clear shot of the Hollywood sign up on the hills. “It’s beautiful here,” Harry looked around taking it all in and wanting to capture it all in his lens. He posed Louis against a low wall, the sign behind him, took off the glasses and hung them in the pocket of Louis’ jeans. Harry leaned in, “Now give me your best James Dean,” whispering in his ear before backing up far enough to get the sign, the observatory, and Louis in the same shot without any tourist in the shot. They went mostly unnoticed, a few people looked curious, but then went about their business. Harry got lots of great shots with Louis giving him different poses, but then right before they were finishing up a group of girls stopped nearby watching them. Next the cellphones came out, and voices got excited, and Harry knew they’d been spotted. 

Louis was already putting the sunglasses on and heading over towards Harry knowing the shoot was over, “Start walking, fast,” they’d barely made it a few feet when they heard the footsteps following them.

“Louis”, girls voices rang out capturing more people’s attention, “Oh my god, I love you,” more people staring now, “Can I get a picture?” and, “Can I get your autograph?” someone else asking, “Who’s your friend, is he a model?” The crowd got bigger and louder and suddenly they were close and there were hands grabbing. Harry could see the car just a few feet away and the driver was already getting out and heading quickly for Louis. The driver separated people away from them, trying to block as best as he could with the huge crowd that had gathered, still screaming and begging for Louis’ attention. It was just starting to get scary when they got to the car, the driver opening the door and ushering them into the backseat. Louis shoving Harry in first before turning to the crowd.

“I’m working today, no time to stick around, but thank you all and I love you all too, but I gotta go,” Louis ducked into the car then and shut the door closing out the crowd. His blue eyes fell on Harry, “You okay?”

“Yea,” Harry just nodded.

“Sorry about all that, it can get intense sometimes,” Louis just smiled and leaned back in his seat buckling up.

Harry just stared at him in aw, “Is it always like that?”

“Usually, I like to stop and take pics and stuff when I can, but when it’s that many people and no security it can get scary. I know they all love me and want a little piece of me, but it’s really easy for it to get overwhelming really fast.” Louis reached over and rubbed Harry’s thigh trying to calm him down.

“I guess I had no idea it was quite like that. I mean I was a fan too, and I hope if I saw you out I wouldn’t get like that.” Harry wanted to reach out and take Louis’ hand that was on his leg, but he decided against it.

Louis just smiled, “It’s the whole mob mentality I think, one person starts and then others, they grab you and some think since I’m famous it’s part of the job. I’ve dealt with it for years, mostly the fans are amazing though. I love them and luckily for my career they love me too.” It was silent for a few minutes while they drove, “Hey I think my star is a few streets over, didn’t you say you wanted to get a picture of me with my walk of fame star?”

“Yea, I do,” Harry watched as Louis gave the driver directions and then a few moments later they were parked next to a row of stars on the road. 

Louis climbed out of the car, there were very few people around luckily, and Louis started walking looking for it, “Found it,” he called out and Harry rushed toward him camera in hand.

“So, I kinda want you lying on the ground next to it with your hands propped behind your head,” Harry asked as casually as he could.

Louis looked dumbfounded, “You want me to lie down on this filthy sidewalk?”

“Please,” Harry batted his eyelashes.

“You’re lucky your cute, Styles,” he shrugged before lying down on the sidewalk, arms behind his head like a pillow, and stared up at Harry’s camera.

Harry moved around taking different shots, even some silly ones just for Louis, but he still felt like he didn’t have the shot he wanted when he noticed a ladder in an alleyway a few feet away. He rushed over grabbing it and carrying it back over, propping it up and climbing up to get a shot from a higher advantage point, “Perfect,” he said as he got the shot he wanted.

Louis was laughing hysterically on the ground, “I can’t believe you just stole someone’s ladder.”

“I’m borrowing it,” Harry huffed out.

“Either way,” Louis said as he stood up dusting off the dirt from the back of his pants, “That was ballsy. I like it. You go to any ends to get what you want, don’t you?” Harry nodded in answer and Louis just smiled, “Good, that’s something we have in common. Now put the ladder back, I’m starving.” Louis gave the driver an address and then leaned back.

They drove through the city into west Hollywood stopping in front of Soho House, Harry followed him in past the doors that read members only. “I’m assuming you’re a member?”

“Yea,” Louis grinned greeting the gorgeous blonde woman at the hostess stand, “Chantelle, gorgeous as always. My table ready?”

She blushed, “Mr. Tomlinson, of course, pleasure to see you again,” she glanced at Harry and then lead them into a brightly lit sunny room with trees and lanterns and seated them at a corner table at the windows. “Steve will be with you in just a moment,” and then she was gone.

“This place is fancier than I’m used to,” Harry looked around and down at the overpriced menu.

Louis leaned over, “Get whatever you want, it’s on me. I like coming here for the privacy. No one is going to bother us here for photos and autographs.”

Steve popped up shortly after taking their drink orders, they both got water and then proceeded to look over the menu.

“Everything looks really good,” Harry looked over the menu at all the descriptions.

“It is, I recommend the black truffle pizza, the lobster spaghetti which is what I’m getting, or the shrimp tacos are really good too.” Louis took a sip of his water.

Steve was back and took their orders, Harry got the shrimp tacos and Louis the spaghetti, but then ordered a filet to go to be ready when they were leaving. Harry looked at Louis, “So hungry you needed food to go as well?”

“It’s for Tony, our driver. He can eat when we get to the recording studio after lunch.” Louis pulled out his phone, “Sorry, I need to take this.”

Harry just sat there in awe of the beautiful man beside him as he took a business call. He was so different from what he had expected him to be from that first meeting. Harry couldn’t believe he’d just ordered the most expensive thing on the entire menu for their driver, that he’d even thought of it in the first place. The more time he spent with Louis the more he was falling under his spell and the more he knew that when all this ended it was going to crush him. 

Lunch was amazing, they even split a dessert that was the most decadent thing Harry had ever had in his mouth and Louis may or may not have made a very lewd innuendo about that when Harry had made the statement aloud. The driver was very thankful for his steak, and then they rode over to the recording studio for some recording time for Louis’ album and Harry could get in more photos.

It was a short drive to the studio and Harry spent it checking his cameras and changing out film for the next shoot. Louis sat across from him answering emails, as they pulled up to the studio he glanced over asking, “Okay, what am I wearing for this shoot?” 

Harry climbed out grabbing his bags and Louis tossed his garment bag over his shoulder, “I was thinking a relaxed vibe in the studio. I’m assuming that’s how you would normally dress.”

Louis smiled, “Yea, sweats or a t-shirt, something like that.”

“Awesome,” Harry grinned at him as they walked inside the dark studio a contrast to the bright California sunshine. “I think the Adidas tracksuit I packed in there should suffice.”

The receptionist at the front desk told them to go on back after she blatantly looked them both up and down lustfully. They walked down the cramped hallway lined with gold records before entering the large recording studio where Louis greeted everyone with hugs and handshakes. He introduced Harry to his producer and the sound mixer, “Go ahead and set up your cameras where you want them and I’m going to go and change.” Harry went about setting up his equipment and talking to everyone about the album. They all seemed to love Louis and were excited about his upcoming music. 

Louis came out in his black and white tracksuit, his hair looking fluffy and not as styled as earlier. He looked so tiny and cuddly and Harry had to fight the urge to pull him into his arms. “Just go on about your business as if I wasn’t here and I’ll just capture the recording as real to life as possible.” Louis walked into the sound room where there were a couple guys with instruments, placed his headphones on, and started to sing. Harry got caught up in it at first, just listening to his voice and the lyrics before he remembered he was supposed to be photographing this. He shook it off and started taking photos of everything. He took pictures of Louis, the microphone, the musicians, the soundboard, literally everything in the space to soak up the moment on film as best as he could. 

The songs Louis was laying down were amazing and Harry smiled as he went about working able to witness all of this. Again, the thought of how much this was all affecting him and how much it was going to suck when it went away haunted him. A couple hours later and a few rolls of film and it was over, they had to get back to the hotel for Louis to get ready for his performance at the Hollywood Bowl that evening. 

Back at the hotel and fresh out of the shower Harry was in his room figuring out which shirt to wear tonight, he was trying to decide between classic dressy and sexy dressy. It was between the white button up or the sheer black under his black jacket. He could already hear Louis moving around in the living room ready to go so Harry grabbed his sheer shirt hoping it wasn’t too much as he buttoned it up and slipped on his jacket. Louis was out on the balcony cigarette in hand looking amazing in a soft blue suit that fit him like a glove. He turned to see Harry letting his eyes run over him before tossing the cigarette and moving with purpose into the room and shoving Harry against the wall, “I think we’re going to be late,” Louis stated before kissing Harry hard on the mouth tasting of tobacco. His hands ran over the soft fabric of his shirt and inside the jacket, “You can’t just wear things like this Styles and not expect me to molest you.”

Harry laughed into another kiss before standing up away from the wall and lightly moving Louis away from him, “As much as I’d love to let you molest me right now, we have a charity function to get to. I’ll let you ravage me later, I promise.”

“You’d better, you look good enough to eat in that outfit,” Louis licked his lips letting Harry know exactly what he wanted to be eating. Harry blushed bright red as he adjusted his clothes and let Louis lead him out to the awaiting car. “No, but seriously, you look amazing,” Louis whispered in his ear just as he was getting into the limo.

“So do you,” Harry let his eyes run over him hungrily.

The ride was quiet as they made their way the short distance to the venue. The car took them into the back entrance and right up to the backstage door. People were milling about getting ready for the show tonight and Louis got out and put on his winning smile. Harry followed snapping pictures as he watched Louis exude confidence as he greeted staff and other celebs. He was in his element looking like a million dollars and belonging in this crazy world. Harry tried to hang back and take it all in, but Louis put his hand at the small of his back leading him through the backstage area. He introduced him to a few celebrities along the way that were also performing for charity tonight. Then Harry almost passed out when he saw Stevie Nicks walk by, “Holy shit, I didn’t realize she was performing tonight too.”

Louis just grinned at him, “You’re a fan? I’ll introduce you.”

“No, no I can’t, it’s too much,” Harry was suddenly sweating, shaking, and wondering why in the hell he thought he could pull off a sheer shirt around all these Hollywood types. 

“Ten years from now are you going to remember being a little baby and running away from Stevie Nicks or are you going to tell people about how you met her once backstage at the Bowl. She’s a person just like you and me. I promise.” Louis continued to guide Harry over to where she stood, and Harry let him despite the feeling of wanting to vomit. “Stevie, good to see you, I want to introduce you to a friend of mine that’s a huge fan of yours, this is Harry Styles.”

Stevie reached out to shake Harry’s hand, “Nice to meet you, any friend of Louis’ is a friend of mine,” she nodded to his camera, “Want to get a picture?”

Harry was smiling like an idiot, “Oh my god, yes that would be amazing. Louis, can you take a picture of us?”

He handed over his camera to Louis and showed him how to take a picture with it before going to stand next to Stevie Nicks. They took a few pics, one where Stevie was kissing him on the cheek, and then it was time to get ready to perform. Louis was going on shortly and Harry would need to be ready to take pictures, but for the rest of the night Harry was beaming from ear to ear. Louis’ performance was amazing, Harry got in some great shots, and afterward they watched Fleetwood Mac and Elton John perform from back stage. 

It had been a truly amazing night and when they got back to the hotel late that evening Harry was too wound up to go to sleep. Louis opened a bottle of champagne and they found their way into Harry’s bed. They drank messily from the bottle spilling champagne on themselves as Louis peeled Harry’s jacket off. “I’ve been dying to get you out of that all night,” and let his hands move up and down the sheer fabric before leaning in and sucking Harry’s nipple through the shirt. 

Harry moaned out at the contact and let his own hands start undressing Louis. Jackets were tossed across the room, but Louis kept concentrating on Harry’s nipples moving back and forth between them licking at the thin fabric making it nice and wet. Harry squirmed beneath him wanting more, but Louis held down his hands over his head. Harry begged, “Please,” as he tried to wriggle out of Louis’ grasp.

“Please, what?” Louis asked between licks.

Harry moaned louder, he was hard in his pants, his nipples sensitive, “Touch me,” he whispered between ragged breaths.

“I am touching you,” letting his nails drag slowly across his nipple only making it harder. A light sweat was beading across Harry’s body, his breathing grew faster, his whole body on edge. “Fuck you look amazing right now. I’m going to make you cum just from this.”

“Oh God,” Harry grunted as he squirmed more trying to rock up against anything to get a little friction on his cock. “It’s too much, please Louis.”

Louis just smirked at Harry writhing beneath him as he bit his left nipple while flicking his right one, “I want to watch you come completely undone.” Louis kept teasing not giving Harry what he really wanted, but a few minutes later and Harry was bucking up into the air, rocking up and down on the bed, biting his lips, panting, and then he was cumming untouched. “Fuck that was hot.” Louis pulled down his own pants, peeling them all the way off before crawling up the bed, “Open your mouth,” his voice sounded scratchy and demanding. 

Harry opened his mouth wide knowing what Louis wanted and let him fuck into his mouth while holding onto his long hair. He was gagging and grunting loving it and with his hands finally free he raised them up cupping Louis’ ass pushing him faster and further back until he was practically choking on it. Louis pulled out wrapping his own fist around himself pumping until he was cumming all over Harry’s perfect lips. Harry lay there trying to catch his breath, his eyes glazed over, cheeks red, barely able to think much less move. 

Louis got up and ran to the bathroom for a clean cloth and came back gently cleaning up Harry’s face and then undressing him and cleaning up where he had cum in his pants, “Do you know that your mouth is made for blow jobs? I’ve been wanting to do that since you walked in my hotel that first day.” Harry blushed at his words and just smiled up at him unable to say anything as exhaustion over took him and he closed his eyes feeling Louis lay down next to him.


	8. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last day in LA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So happy to be writing again, and got this update out sooner than I thought I would. Hope you all enjoy.

The room was warm as the sunlight ran over Harry’s body, the white comforter bunched up around him making him sweaty as he slowly opened his eyes. His head was spinning a little from the champagne last night, but he smiled remembering messing around with Louis. Harry turned to say good morning but found the other side of the bed empty and cold. He knew they weren’t together, it was just physical, but it hurt to wake up alone. The sound of music drifted in the room from somewhere else in the suite and he sat up in the bed rubbing his hands across his face and through his curls. 

The music grew louder as he opened the door to head into the bathroom for a shower. Louis was there stopping him in the hallway already dressed looking perfect in tight jeans, a soft lilac colored tee, and a navy blazer with the cuffs rolled up to his elbow. He was a perfect vision as usual and Harry stood there in his briefs, crusty eyes, and his hair tangled everywhere. “Morning sleepy head. Hurry up and get ready, we are going out, pictures to take, things to see, things to do,” he slapped Harry on his ass, “let’s get a move on.”

Harry just groaned at the morning perkiness that on anyone else would be annoying, but on Louis seemed endearing. The shower was hot and quick, and before he knew it he was dressed in blue jeans, and a yellow button up shirt hanging loose on him. He found coffee waiting on the kitchen counter and he drank the cup down a little too quickly burning his tongue in the process, “Ouch.”

“You okay?” Louis was there munching on a piece of toast.

“Hot coffee,” Harry stated as he sat down the almost empty cup in the sink.

Louis smirked up at him, “Aww poor baby burn his tongue?” He reached up grabbing Harry by the neck and pulling him in kissing him easily, letting his tongue massage Harry’s, “all better, now?”

Harry’s heart rate was already rising from just that little taste, he licked his lips, and nodded, “Yea.”

“Good, cause we’ve got to go, grab your camera, the car’s waiting.” Louis put on his aviator sunglasses and headed out the door expecting Harry to be following close behind.

The weather was perfect, sunny with a light breeze, and they rode around getting in photos of Louis in front of the fountains of the LA Music Center, and then over to LAX for pictures in front of the theme building with the airplanes landing behind him. They were starving by the time Louis was asking what he wanted for lunch.

“You know LA so I’ll eat whatever you want,” Harry was watching Louis sitting next to him and not the city passing by the window.

Louis leered at him, grinning mischievously, and then turned away to think. “Do you like a good weiner?”

Harry just stared at him, “Is this a come on. I mean I’ll suck you off again, but I need to be fed with actual food first.”

Laughter filled the car as Louis bent over laughing, literally slapping his knee as he looked over at Harry, “No, I mean, yea we can do that later, but I was genuinely asking if you like hot dogs. Pinks is great and well you’ve never been to LA and it’s one of those things you have to do.”

A deep red blush rose over Harry’s cheeks, “uh, yea, I like hot dogs, I am a complete idiot.”

Louis gave the address to the driver and then leaned over into Harry’s personal space, “Yea, but you’re a cute idiot,” and then kissed him on the cheek, “and I did say it like that on purpose.”

The rest of the drive was in complete silence as Harry was still mortified from before. A short drive later and they were pulling up to a small building surrounded by people, “There’s way too many people here,” Harry was suddenly worried for Louis’ safety.

“I know, I’m going to send Tony for the food and we’ll eat in the car.” Louis gave their order to the driver and told him to grab himself something as well before handing over some cash. Soft music played from the front of the car and Harry watched as Louis undid his seat belt before crawling over into Harry’s lap. “Hi,” he grinned down at him, as his hands wound into his curls, “thought we could mess around a bit while we wait for the food. That line looks really long, think you could keep me from getting bored?” Louis flirted as he rubbed himself against Harry.

Harry was already chubbing up in his pants from just the little contact; he couldn’t believe how much Louis affected him. “Can’t people see in here?” He glanced around at the windows.

“Nope,” he popped the p before licking his lips, “they are completely blacked out.” Louis leaned down running his nose along Harry’s neck and up to his ear, “Fuck, you smell so good,” he moved to the other side kissing down his throat, pulling aside the shirt, leaving a trail of kisses across Harry’s clavicle toward his shoulder. “What is that peaches?”

Harry was fully hard in his pants now from all the attention, “kiwi mango body butter,” he said as Louis was already unbuttoning his shirt.

“Do you put it everywhere?” He kept smelling and kissing down Harry’s chest slowly making his way down nestling into the waist band of his jeans as he positioned himself in the floorboard behind the driver’s door. He unbuttoned the pants easily and then used his teeth to lower the zipper taking in another deep breath, “You do, don’t you? You rub yourself all over in body butter, down your chest, over your perfect cock, fuck I bet you spread it all over those thick thighs of yours.” Louis had Harry’s pants down over his ass leaving it exposed to the black leather seats. 

“Are you going to suck it or talk to it?” Harry’s words came out of his mouth breathy and deep and he almost couldn’t believe he’d said them out loud. Then Louis looked up at him from beneath those long eyelashes before taking him in his hand and licking from base to tip causing Harry to moan out.

The air in the car was thick, Harry grabbed at the handle over the window squeezing it until his knuckles were white as Louis kept licking him, tongued a little at his slit, and then took him all the way down till his nose was buried deep in Harry’s soft brown hairs. He used his hand as he moved back up stroking in time with his mouth. 

Harry let his head fall back against the seat, glancing out the window to see Tony still in line before looking back down to watch the beautiful man beneath him sucking him off like his life depended on it. “Fuck, that feels amazing.” Louis kept stroking as he moved down further sucking on his balls causing Harry to shove his boot into the driver seat, “Shit, yes, m’ close.”

People were passing by the car walking through the parking lot making the whole thing more exciting even though they knew no one could actually see them. It made it thrilling anyway, Louis so tiny in the floor of the car, Harry exposed and vulnerable as he was sucked off. Louis nails running down his chest as his head bobbed up and down, and then Harry was cumming and Louis took it all. He swallowed it down as he wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand. He cocked his eyebrow up at Harry, “that was fucking hot.”

Harry was pulling him back up, “Your turn, let me get you off.” Before anything could happen, the driver door was opening, and Harry was quickly pulling up his pants and fastening them and Louis giggled and grabbed the bag of food Tony was handing him.

“You can make it up to me tonight,” Louis winked and passed over the chili cheese dog and onion rings to Harry. They ate between longing looks and laughter at almost being caught. Harry got a couple photos from inside of the car of Louis holding his food with the Pink’s sign behind him. After they were done eating Louis asked, “Anymore photos you need for LA?”

Harry wiped his mouth with his napkin, “Just the shots at the Troubadour show tonight, but I’ve got everything else I need.”

“Good, we’re going shopping. Tony head to Rodeo,” Louis let his gaze move up and down Harry’s body.

The car headed west and 20 minutes later they were in a very different neighborhood. The wealthy and the tourists mingling together walking among the shops. Tony pulled up to Gucci and they quickly got out and went inside. A beautiful woman with bright red hair and even redder lips greeted them immediately, “Mr. Tomlinson, lovely to see you again. I can pull a few pieces for you that I think you will love.”

Louis took her hand, kissing it charmingly, and then looked back over to Harry who looked awestruck at the store, “No, not here for me today. Gia this is Harry, and he needs a few new things for New York.”

“What?” Harry’s eyes got even bigger, “No, no, I can’t afford anything in here and I’m not about to let you buy me clothes.”

Louis ignored him as he kept talking to Gia about colors and lines and what would look good on Harry’s long lean body, “Grab a few things and I’ll send him to the dressing area in just a moment.” Harry had a stern look on his face already shaking his head no, but Louis just put a hand at the small of the taller mans back leading him toward the rear of the store. “I’m going to get you some new things. I don’t want to hear anymore disagreements from you. I have too much money, you need clothes for New York, and this is going to be fun.” Harry tried again to say no, but Louis’ finger moved to Harry’s lips, “Ssshh, go try on some things.”

Harry finally relented knowing Louis wasn’t going to give in, so he met Gia in the back and went behind a black curtain trying on outfit after outfit. Louis’ favorites were a jean jacket with a banana on the sleeve, a few jumpers with everything from Bugs Bunny to Snow White on them. He also got him pants, t-shirts, shoes, socks, Harry thought it was too much and then Louis pulled them into a few more stores. It was getting out hand, but the more Harry protested the more Louis would buy. Eventually Harry stopped arguing and went with it ashamed at the insane amount of money that Louis was spending, but secretly loving all the new clothes. 

A few hours later they were back at the hotel and getting ready for the show at the Troubadour soon. They both changed clothes and showered quickly. Harry stood outside on the balcony waiting for Louis to finish getting ready. He was in one of his new outfits, a burgundy dress shirt that fit him perfectly and a pair of high waisted black velvet trousers. He stood there watching the city in the distance, the lights shining, the mountains in the background. It was beautiful, and he was going to be leaving it a few hours. Louis stepped out in tight black jeans with the knees out, and a long sleeveless black shirt that was practically see through and clung to every one of his curves a little too well. Harry couldn’t stop from looking him over and biting his lower lip in anticipation of later.

“You look good in your new clothes, you ready?”

Harry nodded and let him lead him out to the car, bags in tow since they would be leaving for New York right after the show. The city seemed alive as they drove, the lights, the noise, the hum of people moving to their destinations. Harry took it all in one last time as the Hollywood sign shined in the distance. There was a crowd waiting around the block when they pulled up to the Troubadour, they took in all the fans awaiting the concert. Some had signs, most of the girls were scantily dressed, even a few men looking good waiting to get in. The car took them around to the back where they went in to find the band awaiting them. The screams were already loud from out front and Harry got turned on knowing he was the one here with Louis, and he was leaving with him later. Everyone here wanted Louis and it was Harry who had gotten head from him just a few hours ago. 

The electricity of the crowd was already revving Louis up for the show, he took a couple shots to loosen up, and then he was running on stage. He performed for over an hour, singing his songs, bantering with the crowd, pouring a whole bottle of water over himself and shaking it out onto the first few rows. Harry watched from backstage taking photographs mesmerized by his magnetism on stage. The way every eye in the room was on him as he played to the fans. Harry couldn’t wait to get Louis alone, so he could do all the things that were currently going through his head right now.

After his encore, Louis is running off stage, and after quickly grabbing Harry they are off to the airport. It’s late, but there’s still traffic slowing them down. Louis is wet and glowing, a huge smile on his face, “So, how was it?”

“Amazing,” Harry had the biggest grin on face, “You were wonderful up there.”

Louis wiped off his face with a towel, “Thanks, I love it, being up there, feeding off the energy of the crowd. It’s the biggest rush, such a turn-on.”

Harry blushed, “I can imagine, all those people screaming your name, must be great for your ego.”

The private jet was waiting and ready as they pulled straight onto the tarmac. Tony grabbed their bags and helped them onto the plane before saying goodbye. Harry saw Louis slip him some extra cash and thank him for his service. He still couldn’t believe that this was his life right now, Rodeo Drive, backstage at concerts, private planes, fooling around with his celebrity crush. Harry wasn’t sure this was all just a dream, but then Louis was there taking his hand and leading him back to the bedroom at the rear of the plane, “You owe me from earlier, handsome, come with me.”

Harry followed easily and watched as Louis picked up a phone on the wall, “Hey, Tiff, we’re on board, in the back, don’t disturb unless the plane is crashing okay? Have a good night,” and he hung up the phone before looking over to Harry, “Now there won’t be any interruptions for at least 5 hours.” Louis was pulling off his sweaty clothes, almost tripping trying to get out of his jeans, and then he leaped sideways into the queen-sized bed, “Come here, Styles,” patting the side of the mattress next to him. Slowly Harry took off his own clothes attempting his best to give Louis a little show before climbing in next to him. 

The room was dark other than a couple dim lights near the window. They hadn’t taken off yet, but the engines were roaring to life beneath them. Louis pulled him closer finding his mouth open and waiting, their tongues massaging together in a now familiar way. Bodies pressed together, and Harry reached down stroking Louis getting him hard. “You’re so sexy,” Harry couldn’t help himself from saying it out loud. “I kept thinking about all the things I wanted to do while I watched you on stage earlier.”

Louis grinned as he watched the younger boys hand working him, “What do you want to do to me? Hmm, tell me, what you were thinking about.”

“Lots of things,” Harry was suddenly at a loss for words.

“Like what?” Louis’ hands found their way into Harry’s curls, tugging on them a little for effect. “You wanted to suck me off, or maybe let me finger you, open you up for me, I could use my tongue and taste you until you’re cumming all over your chest, getting your butterfly all messy.”

Harry was dizzy, biting his red lips, his chest tightening along with his groin, “Yes, yes I want all that.”

Louis moved Harry’s head down pushing him by his hair still wrapped around his thin fingers until his face was at Louis crotch, “Open your mouth,” Harry obeyed opening wide and letting Louis push inside, choking him, ruining him as he fucked into his mouth. He took it all, tears pooling in his eyes at the sensation, but he loved it in a way he didn’t know he needed. Being used like this by Louis was so much more than he realized. It was everything to Harry and when Louis came he drank down every drop like a starving man. “You are so good at that, pretty baby. So good for me.”

Harry licked his lips and let his own hand move down to his own problem now. He was so hard, his cock bright red, pressed up against his stomach separating the laurel leaves on his hips. “I want to be good for you.”

“I want to watch you finger yourself,” Louis grabbed lube from the table by the bed and tossed it to Harry’s chest. “Go on, get it all over those thick fingers and let me watch you play with yourself.”

Harry was bright red, he’d done some kinky things before, he’d masturbated before, but he’d never done that in front of someone. It seemed so raw and intimate. “Um,” he faltered unsure for the first time.

“You don’t have to,” Louis could sense his reservations, “But it would be so fucking hot watching you, seeing just how you like it.”

“I want to,” Harry did want to, he wanted to do anything Louis asked of him, and he found himself opening the packet of lube coating his fingers before stroking himself a few times and then letting his hand move down finding his hole. He placed just the tip of one finger in, swirling it around, getting himself ready, and the heat of Louis’ gaze on him was like fire burning through him. He pushed in a little further, his head falling back, his mouth open, and then he was using two fingers. His body accustomed to this, loving the tightness and the pull in his belly. He scissored his fingers, holding his legs open with his other hand, his eyes meeting blue ones across the bed. Louis just sat there on his knees watching every movement of every muscle, but not touching himself or Harry. 

Harry was openly moaning now as he used three fingers, moving them in and out steadily feeling his walls stretch, the good burn, the heat running over his whole body. His eyes were glazed over, his cheeks rosy pink, and Louis couldn’t hold back any longer as he grabbed Harry’s thighs pushing them up over his head leaving his ass high in the air as Louis dove in striping a wet mark over his hole. Louis’ tongue licked a few more times and then he was sliding it inside of Harry, in and out fucking him with his tongue. Harry’s hands twisted in the white sheets, his moans became more like high pitched whines. “Fuck, yes, Lou, don’t stop, fuck.”

The plane was moving now, they could both feel it speeding down the runway. Louis moved one of his hands around to stroke Harry as his other hand was holding him up as he continued to eat him out. Harry was making the most gorgeous noises, sweat pooling on his chest, and then he was cumming hard and fast as the plane took off into the skies. “You’re incredible,” Louis told him as he lay his legs back down to the bed.

Harry lay there breathing hard and looking completely fucked out as he looked over at Louis, “No, that was incredible, like possibly the best orgasm of my life. Jesus Louis.”

Louis lay there beside him, resting on his arms behind his head, “I love it when you stroke my ego.”

“I just love it when you stroke me,” they both laughed out loud as they lay there in the afterglow.

They just lay in the bed for a while, flying over the states in the middle of the night. They both should have been tired, but neither of them was falling asleep. Louis moved up onto his side, resting his head up on his arm facing Harry, “So, best orgasm ever, huh?”

“I said possibly,” but he couldn’t bite back the grin on his face giving himself away. “Yea, it was pretty fucking amazing.”

Louis leaned in a little closer, “Imagine how good it’s going to be when I fuck you.”

A chill ran up Harry’s spine at the very thought of being fucked into oblivion by Louis Tomlinson. “I have imagined that.”

“Are you predominately on the bottom when you’ve had sex before?” Louis came straight out and asked.

Harry blushed in the dim light, “Yea, I mean I’ve topped some too, but mainly bottom, it’s been a while though. I mean with an actual person.”

Louis was intrigued, “So without a person, how long has it been? You like playing with toys, Styles?”

The blush only grew deeper, “I’ve been known on occasion to play with a dildo. I mean a man has to do what a man has to do, right?”

“Will you let me use one on you sometime? I’d do it tonight, but I don’t have any with me currently,” Louis was so close to Harry.

“Yea, I’d let you play with me like that. I’d let you do all sorts of things, Lou. You make me want to be a little adventurous,” Harry admitted.

Louis let his finger run down Harry’s chest that was still covered in his own cum, “What’s the most adventurous you’ve been before?”

“Um,” Harry tried to look away, but Louis wouldn’t let him, “I don’t know, um, what about you?”

“Oh no, I asked you first,” he moved his fingers through Harry’s hair, “You don’t have to be embarrassed about it. I won’t judge no matter what it is.”

Harry was flustered and trying to not be, but Louis made him feel things he wasn’t used to feeling, at least he hadn’t felt them in a while, “I like being tied up.”

“Good to know, what else?” Louis kept lightly touching him and it was starting to make Harry relaxed and tired.

The sleepy feeling was making him open up more, “I have a cock ring,” his whole face red after admitting it.

“Oh I definitely want to see that, I bet you look good in it, all hard and red, your huge cock restrained and needing to cum, but not able to. Fuck, I’m gonna getting hard again just thinking about that.”

Harry’s eyes were shut now, the late hour getting to him, “What about you, you never told me your most adventurous bed story.”

Louis could tell that Harry was going to fall asleep any minute, he knew he’d done lots of things with lots of guys, but this was the first time he’d ever talked about it like this with someone. He realized he liked it, he liked getting Harry all flustered, and he liked dirty talking to him about all the things he wanted to do. It was a different feeling than what he was used to and in many ways this conversation so open and trusting about sex was one of the most adventurous things he’d ever done in bed. He just wasn’t ready to admit that just yet. “I guess mine would be multiple men. I took 3 to bed one night. That was pretty fun.”

“Guess I’m boring with just one man at a time,” He let himself roll over into Louis’ arms, his breathing getting slower, as he drifted to sleep.

“Not boring, Harry, you’re not boring at all,” he thought he heard Louis’ voice as he fell asleep.


	9. Day 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day in New York, something shifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is enjoying this one. Thanks for reading.

A jolt woke Harry out of a sound sleep, it took him a moment to remember he was on a plane, and he could feel it moving swiftly down the runway. Louis’ voice in his ear, “We’re here,” Harry tried to wake up, but all he wanted to do was close his eyes. “You’ve got to wake up, gorgeous.” He could feel Louis’ breath on his ear and he smiled rolling over to reach for his clothes. Harry barely remembered the rest of it, the drive into the city, entering a high rise, and before he knew it he was in a beautiful upper west side apartment with a huge window overlooking Central Park. 

“Where are we?” Harry was still barely awake; the sun was just starting to rise over the skyscrapers across the park.

Louis was tipping the driver for helping with the bags, and then he turned back to Harry, “This is my place in the city. You like?”

“It’s beautiful. I guess I just assumed we’d be in a hotel. I forget you have homes everywhere.” Harry ran his hand through his hair and yawned.

Louis yawned as well, “I think right now, we need a few more hours sleep and then we can get in our New York pics. I’ll show you to your room.” Harry followed Louis up a winding wrought iron staircase up to the bedrooms. His was right across from Louis’ and it was breathtaking. It was a large circular room with a large curved window overlooking the city and plush bed that Harry just wanted to fall into. “Goodnight, or good morning, I’ll see you in a few hours.”

Harry collapsed on the bed not even taking the time to pull down the comforter and get in the sheets. He didn’t even remember falling asleep when he woke up a few hours later. His bags were by the doorway, so he grabbed some clothes before heading into the shower. The bathroom was huge with a skylight and a rainfall shower in the center. He got lost in the warm water running over his body waking him up as he got his mind ready for a busy day in the city. Harry had to remember he was there for work, he had a job to do today, even though this felt like a vacation most of the time. He was drying off in the bedroom when a soft knock sounded against the door and Louis popped his head in looking Harry up and down as he stood there wet covering himself with a towel. “Morning, do we want to cook or go out for breakfast?”

“Do we have any food to cook?” Harry wasn’t sure how stocked the kitchen could be since they just arrived last night.

Louis just smiled at him, “Yea, not much in there actually, I’m across the hall getting ready, come find me when you’re all dressed, and we’ll go get some food. I’m starving.”

A few minutes later, dressed in jeans and a soft green jumper, he went across the hall to find Louis in the most insane bedroom he’d ever been in, “Holy shit.” He took in the floor to ceiling windows that took up 2 walls showing off the park and uptown. “This view is sick.” The furniture was modern in creams and navy, a simple couch near the windows, a large bed against the wall, and architectural sketches framed above the bed. It looked like something out of a magazine. “And I thought my room was nice.”

Louis was sat on the bed in black trousers, cream turtleneck sweater, and a black peacoat, he was lacing up his boots. “Yea I bought this place for this room. Had to have it. You ready to eat?”

“Yea, anything good that’s close?”  
Louis gave him a look, “Well it’s not close, it’s more downtown, but I am craving Balthazar. I’ve already called a car for us.”

Harry followed him downstairs, “whatever you want sounds good to me.” The car was already waiting at the curb of the high rise for them, and they climbed in easily. Louis gave the address and they made their way through the city. Harry kept looking out the window cocking his head to look up at the skyscrapers. “I think I’m already in love with New York and I just got here.” There was a busy hum of the city, people moving, cars everywhere stuck in traffic. It had a heartbeat all its own and Harry was mesmerized.

“I love watching things through your eyes, you make me remember how magical things can be. I think I’ve gotten jaded to all of this.” Louis kept watching Harry watch the city move by them in a blur. A few minutes later they were walking into Balthazar, the hostess leading them to a table near the back for privacy. They looked over the menu and ordered pretty quickly, Harry got he avocado and poached eggs on toast and Louis ordered the sour cream-hazelnut waffles, “I have to have these damn waffles every time I’m in New York, they are my favorite.”

Harry sipped on his water, people watching around the room, “You’ll have to give me a bite then.”

“Hmm, I don’t know, I don’t share my waffles. I’ll have to think about that, Styles.”

They talked some more, laughed, planned out their day and then the food was on the table. They both dove in hungrily and Harry smiled when Louis put a piece of his waffle with berries on his plate, “Thank you,” he took a bite and it melted in his mouth, “Jesus, those are amazing. I can see why you wouldn’t want to share.”

“Told you,” they finished their meals, Louis paid the check as usual even though Harry tried to pay his portion, “nope, quit trying to pay for things. I’ve got it.” He moved as if he was going to touch Harry’s hand, but then thought better of it and grabbed his water instead. 

Moments later they were back in the car heading towards Times Square; Harry wanted to get some shots of Louis walking with the billboard behind him. They both just hoped that they could quickly get the shots and get back in the car. There were going to be a lot of tourists in the area, so it was going to have to be as fast as possible. Harry got the camera ready in the car ride over, he hopped out and figured out the shot before Louis hopped out quickly pulling his coat around him tight and walked toward Harry as he took as many photos as he could. “Do you have cigarettes with you?” Louis nodded in answer, “Smoke one, I want it for the shot.”

Louis lit the cigarette, the smoke billowing around him, as he continued walking at the side of the road towards Harry. The main area of Times Square was behind them, so the tourists really hadn’t noticed them yet. They were just getting a few stares when Harry motioned for Louis to get in the car and he followed him in. Next, they zoomed over to Broadway and got pictures of Louis with a street sign, some of the theatres, and inside the Al Hirschfeld theatre where Louis had done his first Broadway show 7 years ago.  
They rode over to Lincoln Center for more pictures after a quick lunch. Harry had Louis posing on the steps with the building behind him, Louis looked perfect, but Harry wasn’t happy with the shots. “I think we need to do these at sunset or at night. I think the lighting will be better then.”

“We could go back to the house, I could change into a different outfit and then come back. It should start getting dark by then.” Louis was standing up and heading back to the car. A group of girls came over then asking for autographs and pictures and Louis obliged happily. Taking time with each of them as they told him how much they loved him. He thanked them and then a few more people showed up, he took more time with them, and half hour later they were back in the car heading for Louis’ penthouse apartment.

Harry waited in the car changing out film in his camera while Louis ran up to change. It didn’t take long, and he was rushing back into the car wearing a light-colored khaki suit with a chocolate t-shirt underneath. He looked amazing as usual and Harry had to tear his gaze away as the car started moving. Back at Lincoln Center, the sun was just setting, dark blue and yellow streaked the sky behind the lights of the building. Harry got the shots he wanted this time, the lighting exactly what he hoped for. “These are going to be really good,” he exclaimed as they were sliding back into the car.

“Anything else we need today, I’m hungry and exhausted,” Louis pushed up the sleeves of his jacket inside the warm car.

Harry was clicking through the photos on his camera, “No, I think we’re good. Got some great shots today. Of course, it’s easier when the model looks like you.”

He thought he saw a quick blush run over Louis’ cheeks before he leaned forward and gave the driver an address. “So, dinner it is, then I think I’m going to collapse in that bed of mine. You wore me out today, Styles.’

Harry couldn’t help but think of all the ways he would love to wear Louis out, but he just bit his lip before he could say anything out loud that would sound stupid. They pulled up at a restaurant called Bacaro that on the outside didn’t look like much, but he followed Louis in. A hostess took them down some stairs into a basement seating area full of candlelight, extravagant chandeliers, and stone walls. He couldn’t help but think how romantic the atmosphere was, but figured Louis probably just liked the food here. He let Louis do the ordering and then they were mostly alone in their private area sipping on a bottle of red wine.

The server brought out lots of small plates of appetizers that they shared hungrily. Crostini’s, meatballs, oysters and calamari, everything tasted like heaven on a plate. The wine was starting to go to his head when the panna cotta with cherries was brought out. “You know you’re spoiling me?” Harry smiled across the table.

Louis just grinned back in answer, “You’re worth it. I enjoy spoiling you.” He wiped his mouth off with the cloth napkin and finished signing the check. Harry glanced over seeing the generous tip he was leaving the server. That was the thing about Louis, Harry thought to himself, his giving spirit. He was so considerate and kind to so many; even ordering a meal for the driver again and carrying it out. The whole ride back to the apartment Harry couldn’t stop staring at Louis and thinking about how he no longer just thought about him sexually. Harry was pretty sure he was falling for him and he knew he couldn’t do that. This wasn’t a relationship, this was work and fucking. Louis had been clear from the beginning, but he hadn’t expected to feel all this and to realize he enjoyed Louis’ presence in his life so much.

Back in the penthouse, Louis offered Harry a nightcap, but at this point he was feeling too much so he declined. “Just really tired, think I’m going to just go to bed. See you in the morning,” he quickly walked to his room and got in bed. He lay there for what felt like hours trying to figure out how he’d gotten himself in this mess and how he was going to make himself stop falling for Louis. This was exactly what he’d been afraid of on the island when he’d propositioned him. Harry wasn’t the sleep around type and now that feelings were involved he wasn’t sure how to act around Louis without giving himself away. He finally drifted off to sleep still thinking about the amazing man across the hall.


	10. Day 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fun day in the city

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone who reads this and espcially love the comments on this one.

“Harry,” his name echoing in his ear, he could feel the breath on his skin, but he was sure he was dreaming. He kept his eyes closed snuggling deeper into his pillow. “Wake up Sleeping Beauty,” the voice seemed louder now, and he could feel a hand trailing down his stomach under the sheets. Harry sighed, smiling to himself at the amazing dream he was having. Naked under the sheets, a hand gripping him, stroking slowly, and then wet heat all around him. His hips jerked of their own volition up and into the waiting mouth; Harry bit his lip, his hands moving down to find a head of hair. His eyes popped open as he was finally awake to find Louis giving him head. He wanted to be woke up like this for eternity. 

“Fuck, yes, that feels good,” Harry couldn’t keep his eyes off Louis bobbing up and down over his cock.

Louis moved up and down, using his hand at the base, his tongue tasting the precum that was leaking out. Getting more into it as Harry’s groans got louder and his body trembled beneath him. Louis used his free hand to touch himself, he kept sucking Harry off until he felt nails digging into his scalp and shoulder and then drank down everything Harry gave him. His own orgasm followed right after shooting all over Harry’s butterfly tattoo. He wiped his mouth, before falling over into the bed beside Harry. “I figured that might wake you up.”

Harry laughed out loud, “You can wake me up like that anytime.”

“So, do we need any more pictures of New York, or did you get everything yesterday,” Louis asked as he rolled onto his side propping his head up with his hand.

The white sheets had all been kicked to the foot of the bed, sunlight streaming over them as Harry thought about the pictures from yesterday and if he needed anything else for the acting portion of the piece. “Um, I can’t think of any more pictures I need. We got some great ones yesterday. Why do you need to head back early?”

“Nope, I want to show you New York City. Let’s get out and do all the stupid touristy shit. It’s your first time in the city, you must see it, feel the pulse of it. So, get dressed and let’s go, oh and dress casual.” Louis jumped out of the bed letting his gaze drift down Harry’s naked body, “You’ll probably want to shower too.”

Harry was already getting up, “Um, won’t you get recognized, do you have security going with us?”

“Get ready, let me handle everything else.” Louis rushed out of the room leaving Harry to himself. He hurried through his shower, before tossing on some ripped jeans and a t-shirt. He grabbed a light jacket as well and found Louis downstairs also in jeans, but he was wearing a sweatshirt that covered his tattoos, a baseball cap, sunglasses, and a fake mustache. Harry started laughing as soon as he saw him, “What? Tell me you’d recognize me? This is perfect, we can just fit in and no one will bother us.”

Harry couldn’t stop laughing, “you look ridiculous in that thing, like a porn star from the seventies.” He reached up touching it, shocked at how real it actually felt. “Have you done this before?”

“All the time and I never get recognized in it. Well there was one time, but I forgot for a moment and rolled up my sleeves. A girl recognized my tattoos, but she was awesome about it.” Louis grabbed his keys from the side table putting them in his pocket, “Now let’s go experience New York. No car and driver today, Styles, it’s walking and subways for us.”

The city was already bustling this early in the morning as they stepped out of the high rise heading toward the subway. Harry let Louis take the lead since he had no idea where they were going. He just followed along watching the people, the buildings, the cars sitting in traffic, horns honking around them. The subway was crowded and noisy, but Louis seemed to know his way around, so Harry kept up crowding in next to him in the car heading downtown. They got off at the Spring Street Station and walked a couple blocks to the Dominique Ansel Bakery where Harry noticed an insane line wrapped around the building, “Tell me we are not waiting in that,” pointing at the line.

“Harry, we are roughing it, doing the tourist thing. Tourist wait in long lines,” but then he laughed, “no are you crazy, I called in our order hours ago.” Louis walked up to the counter gave his name and was handed a brown bag and a couple coffees.

Louis was smiling as he took his coffee, “my hero,” Harry said before he sipped the hot liquid down his throat, and took the amazing cronut eating it as they walked around the city. They ate and talked as they made their way through Soho and Little Italy, and then on to Chinatown. Harry would stop and look at the little shops and vendors they passed. They bought little Knick knacks and memorabilia along the way. They laughed and talked about all kinds of things. Harry kept making them stop and take silly pictures of everything. 

They stopped at Eggloo for ice cream sandwiches making their way toward the Brooklyn Bridge. Harry went nuts on the bridge taking tons of photos as they made their way across. “I fucking love this city,” he beamed taking in everything wanting to remember this day forever.

Louis hand bumped into Harry’s as they walked, and Harry wanted more than anything to hold it, to walk this city as a couple. He also knew that wasn’t what Louis wanted so he kept a minimal distance. Once across the bridge they walked around Dumbo and again Harry took picture after picture of graffiti and art all over the city. “I had a feeling you’d love this area.”

“It’s amazing, I love the vibe of this place.” He looked over at Louis, “Thank you for this, for today, you didn’t have to do all of this. I mean we’re not even working today.”

Louis looked both ways down the abandoned side street they’d wondered upon, before pushing Harry against the brick wall and kissing him. The mustache tickling a little, but Harry didn’t care, he melted into the kiss, falling for Louis a little more. “I wanted to do this for you and you were hired to take pictures, you’ve taken a shitload of those today, so we’ll call it working.”

Harry laughed, kissing him back quickly before they headed toward another subway station to make their way back over to Manhattan. Louis led the way through the maze of subway stations until they walked out on Columbus Circle and he headed east knowing right where he was headed with Harry right next to him. They walked into Sarabeth’s and again Louis had called ahead for their lunch. He grabbed a large bag of food, paid the tab, and then lead Harry outside and into Central Park. They meandered through the luscious greenery taking in the children, the statues, the people biking through until they found a perfect spot to sit down for a picnic. Out of the bag came grilled cheese sandwiches, tomato soup and bottles of water. They happily ate their lunch laying around in the sunshine with the city surrounding them.

Louis rolled over onto his stomach looking over at Harry, “So, I have plans for this evening for us, but the rest of the afternoon is sort of up to you. Anything else in New York you’re dying to see?”

“Um, everything, but I know we don’t have time for that, give me some ideas?” Harry was finishing up his grilled cheese dipping into the last of his soup.

Harry could see all the thoughts and ideas running through Louis’ head before he answered, “Well there’s the 911 memorial, or Rockefeller Center, uh we did a bit of Times Square yesterday, but we could go back and really see it, or the Empire State Building is cool, 5th avenue for shopping, oh shit, I’ve got it, a bus tour, then we can see everything. We should be able to do that before what I have planned for tonight.”

“That sounds perfect.” Harry smiled realizing Louis found a way they could do everything. A few minutes later they were running through the park heading over to one of the bus stops. It was one of those hop on and hop off ones and Louis had bought the tickets on his phone. They took a seat on the upper deck of the bus and traveled all over the city taking in all the sites. Harry would take pictures of buildings and of Louis and Louis kept telling Harry little tidbits about the city. They only half listened to the tour guide as they were lost in their own little world. They went all the way south to Battery Park and then all the way north to Harlem. Harry was beaming as he took it all in, all the things he’d seen in movies and tv growing up and now it was all here in front of him thanks to the lovely man next to him. 

Once the tour was complete, they hopped off at Central Park again and walked the few blocks to Louis’ place, “I have a surprise for tonight, so we need to shower, and I want you to get a little dressed up, okay?” Louis pulled off the fake mustache just before getting to his building so the doorman would recognize him. 

“A surprise, huh?” Harry was grinning from ear to ear in delight wondering what Louis had up his sleeve.

Louis leaned into him once they were in the elevator heading up and away from prying eyes, “Yea, so I want you to get yourself gorgeous,” his eyes roamed over his long body, “well more gorgeous than usual. I have something special for us tonight and I don’t want to hear any of that silly talk about how it’s too much and I shouldn’t have.” He kissed him hard on the mouth, letting his hands roam over his hard body. “I’ve been wanting to do that all afternoon,” he smacked Harry on the ass as the elevator doors opened, “Now go get ready. I’ll see you in the living room in an hour.”

Harry rushed up the spiral stairs to jump in the shower, an hour wasn’t much time and he wanted to look nice. He wanted to get his hair just right. In the shower he let the water fall over him washing away the sweat of the day in the city, thinking to himself that he wasn’t sure this day could get anymore perfect and yet here he was getting ready for more. An hour later just on the dot Harry was hurrying into the living room wearing nice black trousers and a simple white button up dress shirt, but he may have missed a few buttons on purpose. A simple silver cross necklace hanging down onto his chest. He entered to find Louis looking amazing in grey fitted trousers, tight at the ankles showing them off, little black loafers, and a black sweater that was so thin he could see through it. Harry swallowed down the lump in his throat suddenly not wanting to go out, he wanted to stay in and do very bad things to the beautiful man before him.

“You look perfect, Styles,” Louis gazed at him over the glass of scotch in his hand. “Want a drink before we go?”

Harry shook his head, “No, I’m good, and you don’t look so bad yourself.”

Louis downed the drink in one gulp, pushed up the sleeves of his sweater, “Cars waiting, let’s go.” 

A limo was waiting at the curb for them and Harry was already wanting to go into the whole too much thing but remembered Louis’ words earlier and bit his tongue. He slid in behind Louis and they were off towards downtown. Harry kept trying to find out where they were going, but Louis just kept saying, “it’s a surprise.” A half hour later they were at Battery Park, Harry couldn’t dream of what they would be doing down here but followed Louis out of the limo and down a pier where he finally saw it. A huge yacht with twinkling lights strung up on it, and a crew waiting to welcome them aboard. 

Louis watched the way Harry lit up and let him walk up the ramp onto the boat first following close behind. The staff had done exactly as he asked and had a table set up on deck with a white tablecloth, champagne chilled next to it, and a beautiful arrangement of flowers in the center. Harry gasped, “Louis,”

“Uh, uh” Louis interrupted, “I said no saying it’s too much. I wanted to give you a special night here, and well with me being famous, it’s hard to go out together where there are constantly people watching and cameras around.”

Harry stood there wanting to say Louis shouldn’t have, but more than anything it also confused Harry, this looked like a romantic date, and Louis had said they weren’t together, they were just fucking, but this dinner felt like more. “It’s amazing, thank you.”

They sat at the table as the boat launched off from the pier, heading out into the New York Bay. The server opened the champagne and brought out a peach caprese salad with balsamic vinaigrette to start. They ate and chatted, as the New York skyline surrounded them. They reached the Statue of Liberty just as dinner came out. It was filet mignon, lobster tail, and garlic potatoes, and Harry literally moaned as he took his first bite of steak, “Good?” Louis asked chuckling.

“Amazing,” he looked up at Lady Liberty hovering over them, “this entire day has been amazing, and this is the cherry on top of a perfect day.”

Louis smiled at him from across the table, “I have to admit, I don’t do things like this. Hell, this whole week has been different for me. I don’t date, and I’m not saying we are, but I fuck guys and then I leave, or they leave. I don’t spend time with men that I’m sleeping with, but I’ve enjoyed this time together immensely. More than I thought I would and I’m still not promising anything; I don’t know that I’m really capable of more, but I wanted to do this, and I enjoy making you happy. It’s a weird feeling for me and I’m not sure what to do with it. I just wanted to tell you that.”

They kept eating and Harry was trying to figure out what to say back to him in response, because he knew in his heart he wanted more. He wanted so much more, but he knew saying so could scare Louis off and that was the last thing he wanted. “Thank you for saying all that and I didn’t know what to expect from you when you first brought up the no strings involved thing. I’ve always been the relationship guy, but my last relationship kinda fucked me over. It’s nice with you knowing there’s no promises to be broken and no expectations. Having said that though, I enjoy being with you, spending time with you, a lot. I’ll be sad when our business is finished.”

Louis was finishing off his steak and wiped his mouth with his napkin, “I’m sorry about your last relationship, and I enjoy your company, I’m not opposed to continuing on with our sexual relationship once the shoot is finished. I mean if that would be okay with you?”

The yacht still headed south, slowly passing under a bridge, “Can I think it over? I mean I want to, but the longer I’m fooling around with you, the longer I’m keeping myself from finding, I don’t know, something more.” Harry couldn’t say that he wanted that with Louis, he wanted for them not just to be fooling around and it felt like more when he was with him. 

Cheesecake was brought out dripping with cherries, and they dived in, “I don’t want to hold you back, Harry. We are not a couple, if you want to sleep with me and date guys you can. You don’t owe me anything and we’re not monogamous.”

Deep down Harry knew that, he figured Louis was still fucking other men, he knew what he signed on for, but he couldn’t do that. Harry wasn’t the type to be with Louis one night and someone else the next. He just agreed, smiling like he knew all that and ate his dessert. They were pulling up on Coney Island then, the lights flashing and dancing, the Wonder Wheel spinning around. Music got louder the closer they got and then the fireworks started as if on cue. It was breathtaking, and Harry never wanted to forget this night or this feeling in his heart. Louis led them away from the table and up to the bow of the boat leaning against the railing and into each other. 

The city behind them, the lights of the amusement park glowing over them, fireworks cascading across the sky and Louis leaned in kissing him. He sighed into his mouth, letting his hands move up around Louis’ neck. He knew Louis must mean what he said, but Harry couldn’t help but think that his actions were contradictory to it. The feelings he felt in just a simple kiss were too much to be one sided, this evening wasn’t something that someone planned for a person they just wanted sex from. He felt like maybe Louis wanted more too, but maybe Louis didn’t know it yet. 

The kiss grew steamier, and they both pulled back knowing a boat surrounded by crew wasn’t the place. They goofed off at the front of the boat reenacting Titanic as they turned and headed back to the city. It was late when the boat docked and then they were back in the limo a little tipsy from the champagne and the night itself. Louis leaned in to whisper into Harry’s ear, “I’m going to fuck you so good when we get back to my place.”

Harry’s whole body stiffened, his cock already semi hard in his pants from just the words. “Yea, I’d like that please.”

A half hour later, they were stumbling half dressed into Louis’ bedroom, a whirlwind of skin and panting as the rest of their clothes came off. Louis pushed Harry down onto the couch near the two walls of windows before moving over to his luggage and pulling out lube and condoms. He tossed them to the floor before crawling up onto Harry finding his lips a little too easily and touching everywhere that he could. 

Harry knew he should have been nervous, but he wasn’t, he was eager and dying to be fucked. All the making out in the car had been sufficient foreplay, they were both more than ready as Louis grabbed the bottle of lube squeezing some out onto his hand before reaching down and rubbing slow soft circles over Harry’s rim. “You look so beautiful, Harry, laid out on display for me like this. Wanting me. How bad do you want it? Tell me.”

“Please, so bad, I need it,” Harry already sounded fucked out and they hadn’t done anything yet, and then Louis was sliding in just one finger gradually letting Harry get used to it. He bit at his already puffy red lips, “So good, feels so good, Lou.” He worked his finger into him until he was coming undone riding himself on his finger, “more, please, I need more.” Louis added in another finger watching Harry’s face as he took it eagerly. His head falling back, his mouth open, moaning as his hand started to stroke himself. 

Louis moved his hand away, “Don’t touch yourself, not yet, not till I say,” Louis’ voice a little stern, and Harry moved his hands over his head nodding his understanding to Louis. His cock red and thick on his stomach aching for attention, but he ignored it for Louis, concentrating on how he was opening him up so good. A third finger was added, and Harry dug his nails into the armrest of the couch to keep from touching himself. “Fuck you look good like this.”

“I’m ready, please, I want you inside me,” Harry was begging, trembling under his touch and then Louis was right there hovering over him, kissing him as he still moved his fingers deep inside of him. Then he pulled them out leaving Harry feeling empty, he watched as Louis grabbed a condom slipping it on, and then he was turning Harry so he as on all fours staring out at the city beneath them and Louis pushed into him. “Fuck, yes that feels good.”

Louis grabbed Harry’s hips, moving slow at first, rocking back and forth into him, “You’re so tight, so good for me.” He moved one hand up to Harry’s shoulder shoving in a little farther and harder, Harry grunting out at every thrust, still being a good boy and not touching himself even though it was killing him. Once Louis found Harry’s prostate and started slamming up into it, he was practically whining, unintelligible words falling from his mouth. He started moving himself back harder onto Louis’ cock begging for it.

“You want to ride me baby, bet you’d look so good riding my cock,” Louis pulled out and then lay back onto the other end of the couch, “Come here,” he cocked his finger at him beckoning Harry over. Harry looked like a starved animal as he crawled over the couch, hair in his face, his lips so full, face flushed, eyes glassy and dazed. He climbed up onto Louis’ waiting lap and slid down onto him, slow at first and then bouncing up and down, arching his back. Louis reached up caressing his face sticking his thumb into Harry’s open mouth letting him suck on it. Louis was so close, so he used his free hand to finally give Harry some relief stroking him. It only took a few movements and he was cumming hard onto Louis chest, crying as he came, and then it was Louis shoving up his hips one more time into Harry and his orgasm hit him intensely pulling Harry down moaning out into the kiss. 

“Fuck,” it was all Harry could say as he moved off of Louis and onto the other side of the couch. Louis removed the condom tying it off at the end and walked into the bathroom, he tossed it in the bin and then cleaned himself off. He went back into the bedroom to find Harry passed out on the couch snoring lightly, hair in his face. Louis didn’t have the heart to wake him, so he moved his hair back, and covered him with a blanket before kissing him on his forehead. He went over to get into his own bed to go to sleep, but he couldn’t help himself from stealing views of the beautiful boy asleep under the lights of the city.


	11. Day 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last day in New York, flight home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so much shorter than normal, but this story goes by days so if there's less going on in the day then the chapter ends up being shorter. Hope you enjoy...

The sunlight washed over Harry as he stretched awake, opening his eyes to find himself still on the couch in Louis’ bedroom. He looked over finding Louis standing at the window completely naked sipping on his morning coffee, “I’m sorry I fell asleep on you last night,” he stood up finding himself also naked and sporting some morning wood.

“You looked so peaceful I couldn’t wake you. We did have an exhausting day yesterday,” Louis motioned his cup in his hand, “you want some coffee?”

Harry walked over to stand next to Louis taking the mug from him and taking a sip, “Thanks.”

Louis laughed, “well I was going to get you your own cup, but I suppose we can share.”

“Oops, sorry, just wanted a sip anyway,” Harry ran his fingers through his tangled bed hair, “what time is our flight home?”

The city was already bustling beneath them as Louis walked over placing his coffee on the nightstand and checking his phone, “we’ve got a few hours.” Louis walked with purpose back across to Harry and grabbed him by the neck pulling him in for a kiss. Harry opened easily for him letting his tongue slip between his waiting lips. They just stood there kissing getting lost in each other, touching, hands groping, and then Louis turned Harry to face the window. He pressed him into the glass, spreading his legs out and letting his hand reach down spreading his cheeks and teasing at his hole. Harry was still a little stretched and sore from the night before; his arms spread flat against the window wondering if anyone could see them.

Louis grabbed the bottle of lube and another condom from the floor, he coated his fingers and began to prep Harry starting with two fingers causing a moan out of him. This time he wasn’t slow and patient with him, this time he was eager as he readied him. Thrusting his fingers harder and faster, causing little grunts from Harry, who was getting handprints all over the windows as he tried to grip onto anything. He was panting fogging up the glass as Louis entered him hard shoving him into the wall. Slamming into him over and over, Louis’ hands moved from his hips up and around to tease his nipples, before shoving them back against the glass partition. Harry’s cheek flat against the barrier, his cock engorged and needy, but he was unable to touch himself how he was positioned. 

He felt Louis lick up his back, biting down on his neck and sucking knowing that was going to leave a mark. Harry normally hated that, but he wanted Louis to, he wanted to look at the bruise later and remember this. He could hear Louis moaning, making little sounds with each thrust up into him and could tell he was close. Harry was still needing to be touched, he was practically clawing at the windows. He felt Louis’ fingers in his hair, yanking, pulling his head back as he pounded into him and then screaming out as his orgasm hit him spilling into Harry.

Louis turned Harry around then, his back now against the glass, his cock so red and hard as Louis sunk to his knees taking him into his mouth. Harry nearly swallowed his tongue as he watched Louis suck him down, so eagerly, so hungry, and Harry was barely still standing as his own orgasm slammed into him and he came down Louis’ throat. Louis stood then, kissing Harry hard before taking off his condom and walking into the bathroom, over his shoulder he called out, “you better not be asleep this time when I come back.” Harry laughed as he followed Louis this time needing a shower before their flight. He ran the water and climbed in and was surprised to see Louis follow him, “mind if I join you?”

“Well it is your shower,” Harry stated as he leaned back into the warm water letting it run over his body washing him clean. He could feel Louis’ eyes on him without even looking.

Louis was soaping himself up, letting his eyes wander over the expanse of skin in front of him. He couldn’t seem to get enough of Harry, he was gorgeous and eager to please. He could sense how easy it would be to get addicted to this, to this man in his shower. They switched places letting Louis under the water rinsing himself off. He knew they would fly back to London today and he knew that was exactly what he needed to clear his head. Time away from Harry would be good for him, he could get back to his life and his work. 

A few hours later they were on the private jet winging their way back home. Harry knew he had seven more hours alone with Louis and then he wondered how long it would be before he’d see him again. He was getting spoiled after so many days together, and he knew once home things would be different until whenever their next trip would be. Harry also knew he had to stop himself from falling for Louis anymore than he already was. He loved being with him, loved every moment, and the sex was mind blowing. 

Louis seemed to already getting back into business mode during the 7 hour flight, he was taking calls, sending e-mails, and going over paperwork. Harry sat there trying to also look busy, so he started to go through the photographs from the last few days and see what he had to work with for the magazine layout. “I’ll have Liam send you a schedule of times for the next week. I figure we can get the London shoots out of the way while I’m working.”

“That sounds good. I’ll definitely want shots at your hotel and restaurant and if you have any other businesses we could photograph. Just have him send me the dates and times that work best for you and I’ll work my schedule around it.”

“Perfect,” and then Louis was back to work and Harry popped in his earbuds listening to music trying to work his head around how he got himself into this mess in the first place. He knew what he was getting into, he went into it knowing this was just a fuck and business, and yet here he was sitting across from someone he was falling in love with. He also knew he had to hide it, for this shoot to work, for them to finish this the way he wanted to, he couldn’t let Louis know how he was feeling. Harry closed his eyes getting lost in the music not knowing he was being watched by a pair of piercing blue eyes.

They landed in London ahead of schedule, Louis’ car waiting to pick them up, and Harry let him drive him home. The car pulled up to the curb of Harry’s flat and for some reason he heard himself inviting Louis up. The minute it was out of his mouth he regretted it, especially when Louis politely declined the offer saying he really had to get home. The driver helped him with his bags, there was a quick goodbye, and then Harry was alone with his luggage on the street and his new baggage from the past week. 

His flat seemed empty as he walked in, he had messages on the machine, he knew he should unpack, he should call his family, but he didn’t. Harry left the suitcase in the hall and walked directly into his room and fell into his bed fully clothed. It was late in London, he wasn’t tired, still on New York time, but he just wanted to wallow for a little while. He’d face the reality of life tomorrow and may be by then he’d have figured out a way to get over Louis Tomlinson.


	12. Day 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photo shoot for part of the business part of the Vogue Layout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trouble getting through this chapter, but got it done and happy with the update. Feedback always appreciated.

A few days had passed since Harry arrived home to London, his bruise on his neck left by Louis’ was faded, but unfortunately his feelings had not. He’d talked to Gemma about it, but in the end, she really hadn’t been any help and now he was getting ready to see Louis again. They were meeting at his hotel in just a few hours and Harry was nervous about seeing him again, hoping his feelings wouldn’t be written all over his face. He went through a few outfits before deciding on a pair of white jeans, brown boots, and multi patterned loose button up shirt. His hair he left down and curly knowing Louis liked it like that. 

He knew he was a few minutes late as he entered the hotel carrying his camera and equipment; he hadn’t realized the traffic would be so bad at this time of day. The William Hotel was just as he remembered it and the same stunning blonde woman was behind he desk, this time she seemed to recognize him, “Mr. Styles,” she nodded to him, “Mr. Tomlinson is in his office expecting you. Follow me.” She led Harry past the elevators he’d taken last time, through a side door, then down a long hallway to a private elevator. “Go up to the 10th floor and his office is to the right at the end of the hall.”

“Thank you,” he stepped onto the elevator and followed her instructions finding the office easily and Louis sat at his desk waiting for him. The office was plush and expensive looking just like everything louis owned. Windows behind the desk overlooking London, sparsely furnished other than the desk, a couple chairs, and a huge white fur rug on the deep purple carpet. Harry let his eyes run over Louis as he stood up in his three-piece suit complete with tie and pocket square. He looked amazing and Harry couldn’t help but bite his lip as he saw how fitted it was to his hips and rear. “You look good in that suit, it’s going to photograph really well,” he tried to cover by bringing it back to the photography shoot. They hadn’t seen each other in days and the last thing Harry wanted was for Louis to think he’d been salivating over him the whole time. He knew he’d been doing just that, but he still didn’t need Louis to know that.

Louis just smiled as he came from around the desk, “I’m not sure how much work I’m getting done now that I see you in those fucking pants.” He stepped up close, right into Harry’s personal space and whispered even though no one else was in the room, “Tell me how exactly how you hide your monster cock in those things?” Harry blushed, the back of his neck burning, and he wondered exactly how desperate he must look in them, “I mean really, Harold, did you paint them on just for me?”

The heat in the room felt like it had gone up ten degrees in the last few seconds. Louis was so close not giving an inch and staring intently at Harry like he was a piece of meat. “They were all I had clean this morning, sorry.”

Louis let his hand run down Harry’s side letting his thumb latch onto one of the belt loops in the pants, “Don’t apologize for looking like a wet dream, Styles. I guess I’ll just be hard for all the photos you take of me today and don’t be surprised if you end up bent over my desk later.” He kissed him on the cheek, and then went back to stand behind his desk, “Okay, now where do you want me?”

Harry was now hard in his pants as well, and they were entirely too tight for that and all the innuendo in Louis’ words had almost made him forget why he was here today. He shook it off, took a deep breath, and put himself into professional mode. “Actually, behind the desk is good. I like you standing, but maybe spread your arms a bit and lean over it, look directly at the camera. I think it will radiate of power. Louis took direction well and posed looking dominate and impressive in all the photos Harry took. He moved around testing the lighting and different angles, had Louis do a few more poses, but that first pic straight ahead behind the desk was the one he knew was going in Vogue. There had been something in Louis’ eyes in that one as if he was staring straight through the camera into the soul of the man behind it. 

They did a few more shots of Louis around the hotel, inside and out, and then found their way back to his office. Harry heard the door lock behind him and turned to find Louis leaning against it grinning at him. Louis took the few steps between them and then he was in Harry’s space just looking up at him behind hooded eyes. “Take off your clothes,” the words went straight to Harry’s dick, and he did as told, unbuttoning the shirt tossing it to the ground and then unfastening his pants pulling them down as Louis just watched still completely clothed. He toed off his shoes and then he was just standing there completely naked with blue eyes taking him in. Harry’s breathing had picked up, his whole face felt red even though he was never one to mind being naked. He ran around without clothes on all the time but standing there in Louis’ office while he was fully dressed in an expensive suit it was making him feel inferior. 

Louis pulled off his tie slowly making sure Harry was watching every move he made, and then walked behind him letting his fingers caress soft skin as he passed. Harry thought about turning around, but he stayed where he was waiting for Louis’ next move. He could hear things getting moved around behind him, figuring he was clearing off his desk. Then he felt Louis behind him, taking Harry’s arms and pulling them behind his back and tying them tight with his tie. He was already achingly hard, and Louis had barely touched him. He let himself be lead over to the desk, it was now cleaned off and Harry could see straight through the glass top to the carpet below. Louis’ voice was in his ear, “bend over.”

Harry gulped and bent resting his chest on the desk, with his arms uncomfortably behind him. The desk chair had been shoved aside leaving room for Louis who knelt letting his hand caress over Harry’s ass. Dry fingers circled over Harry’s rim and he dug his toes into the carpet, his hair spilling over his face obscuring his view. He felt his cheeks being spread, then he felt a tongue lap over him, he groaned out. Harry knew he could easily get addicted to this feeling of Louis owning him like this. His breaths were fogging up the glass table, as the licks became quicker and then it was entering him over and over. Harry was dying to reach around and tug at his cock that was desperate for attention, the tie only getting tighter on his wrists as he tugged on them. 

Louis was lost in eating out Harry, enjoying every little sound that came from the boy. He considered making him cum just from his tongue, and he was pretty sure he was close to accomplishing that. He also wanted to fuck him, so he grabbed the lube from his desk drawer and a condom. He coated his fingers and used them with his tongue to stretch Harry open. Every, “yes, please, fuck,” out of Harry’s mouth only drove Louis crazier as he prepped him. 

He leaned over moving the hair from Harry’s face, placed the condom on quickly, and then slowly slid into the boy beneath him. “So tight, fuck, you always feel so good,” Louis moved farther in until he was flush against him, letting Harry get used to the stretch, “Feel good, baby?”

Harry moaned out, “Yea, so good,” he was barely holding on at this point and then he felt Louis pull all the way out and then slammed back into him shoving him hard into the desk. The pain mixed with the pleasure perfectly as he fucked him hard. His body ached from all of it, but every time Louis shoved in he was ramming into Harry’s prostate and he was torn between needing to cum and needing this to never end. He hadn’t even been touched and he knew he was close, too close, and he didn’t want to get stains on the carpet of Louis’ office, “mm close, gunna cum.”

Strong hands pulled Harry up leaning him against Louis’ chest who was still inside of him. Louis took Harry into his hand stroking him in time with each thrust until he was exploding on Louis desk. A few times more and Louis was the one cumming, screaming out Harry’s name. He untied Harry’s hands before turning him around and kissing him hard on the mouth. “Hungry? I think we may have just worked up an appetite.” Louis stood still dressed and zipped up his pants after pulling off the condom. Harry stood there feeling vulnerable and naked as he nodded his head agreeing to lunch and grabbing his things to get dressed. 

Louis looked at the tie now wrinkled and placed it on his chair, removing his jacket and rolled up his sleeves for a more casual look. He cleaned up his desk and by that time Harry was dressed and playing with his bottom lip nervously, “So, uh, where should we eat?”

“Grab your camera and equipment, we can eat at my restaurant near Covent Garden, get some more pics in and eat. Two birds one stone, you know?” Louis was already helping Harry grab his things and they headed down the elevator and out into the city. There was a driver waiting for them as usual and they climbed into the back seat. Harry was quiet, and Louis wondered if he hadn’t crossed a line back in his office, “Hey, you okay?” He looked over concerned.

Harry nodded again, his eyes wide, “Yea, good, that was just intense I guess.”

“Sorry, I should have asked if that was okay, you’re just so hot I can’t help myself sometimes. I’m blaming those fucking pants. You look entirely too good in them.” Louis started to reach over and put a hand on Harry, but he thought better of it. He really had to stop blurring the lines with Harry. The business and pleasure part had gotten too entwined and he wasn’t sure exactly how it had happened. Harry was supposed to be a fuck, something fun to do while doing this photo shoot, but he realized he cares what Harry thinks. He wants to make sure the boy is okay and it’s an entirely new feeling for him.

Before he can think about what that means they pull up in front of Euphoria, and Louis leads them in and over to his best table. The wait staff are eager to take care of them since Louis is not only a customer but also their boss. He orders for both of them, knowing what’s best on the menu and then they seem to be quiet. It’s almost too quiet as they both sit across from each other unsure what to say. Harry is fiddling with his napkin and Louis decides to take the opportunity to check his emails. Tasha, the server brings over the drinks, they thank her, and then it’s uncomfortable all over again. 

Louis decided to ask again to clear the air, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yea, fine,” Harry placed his napkin in his lap and took a sip of his drink. He knew that things weren’t fine, he was falling for Louis and there was no way in Hell he could tell him that. He needed to change the subject. “I got Liam’s email about the trip to Italy over the weekend for the Grand Prix, I had no idea you owned a race car.”

Louis sipped on his water still unsure about how Harry was feeling, but decided not to push, “Yea, bought it a few years ago, thought it would be good for the business angle of the shoot, and a few days in Italy. We’ll fly into Milan, drive up to Monza for the day, and if you’re up for it maybe spend a day or two in Milan after just for fun? Or we could get in the modeling shoots then. I did a lot of modeling there in my youth.”

The waitress had arrived placing their pasta dishes in front of them, Harry thanked her and then looked back at Louis, “We could, but I was actually thinking of Amsterdam for the modeling photos, I read you did your very first runway show there.”

Louis laughed, “You’ve done your homework, Styles, yea I guess I was about 16 when I had my first show. I was nervous as shit, kept thinking I was going to walk off the stage.” He took a big bite of his lobster pasta, the creamy sauce dripping down his chin.

Harry leaned over wiping it away without thinking what he was doing and then was suddenly embarrassed and went back to eating his lunch. “But, uh, yea, a few days in Milan sounds nice, if you don’t mind me tagging along.”

“I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want you there. I have money to live an extraordinary life, I like to take in things and enjoy myself when I go away. I hate to rush to a beautiful city to just head home the next day, it seems a waste. I enjoy watching you in my world, it’s so exciting and new in your eyes.” Louis wiped his mouth with his napkin before diving back into his food.

Harry beamed, his heart jumping in his chest, he just smiled, “I enjoy your world too.” He blushed a bit, so he kept his head down as he was eating. After the meal, Louis ordered chocolate cake, “Oh no, I don’t have any room for dessert.”

“You have to have this cake, it’s sinfully good, I promise, we’ll share one then, it won’t be as much food.” Louis told the waitress to bring over 1 slice of the cake. A few moments later, the most decadent chocolate layer cake was placed before them with 2 spoons. They both dove in, and the sounds they were making were reminiscent of the ones from Louis’ office just an hour earlier. 

“Holy shit, you weren’t kidding, this is like heaven in my mouth. I could eat this every day for the rest of my life.” He was moaning around every bite, but it was so good, he couldn’t help himself.

Louis just grinned at him as he ate, “Told you,” and he let Harry have the last bite.

They took a few shots of Louis around the restaurant, even a funny one of him in an apron attempting to cook in the kitchen. Louis looked amazing in all of them, he was so photogenic, and Harry didn’t need much help to take a good picture of him. Afterwards they were done for the day and Louis’ driver took Harry back to the hotel, they said a quick goodbye, and then Louis had to get back to work.

Harry grabbed his car and headed home alone, smiling at the wonderful day he’d had with Louis, but sad that it was over. He had Milan to look forward to over the weekend, and he knew that every time he was with Louis it all just got that much harder. His heart was too involved and somehow, he felt a weekend in Italy was only going to make this messier. There wasn’t a way out of it though because it was work, Harry was on an assignment and he had to quit letting his emotions get involved. He was going to try and be stronger, work, and sex, that was all this could be.

He hung around his flat the rest of the afternoon doing laundry and getting his life in order to be away for the whole weekend. He’d just sat on the sofa when he heard his buzzer. He walked over pressing the intercom, “Who is it?”

“Delivery for a Mr. Styles.” Harry hadn’t ordered anything, but he buzzed him up anyway, he opened it to find a courier with a large white box. The man handed it over to him, “Payment and tip have already been taken care of, sir.”

Harry took it from him, “Thanks”, he walked into the kitchen sitting it on the table and noticed a small card on top. He opened the envelope and pulled out the small white paper reading it over.

Now you can have a slice every day – Louis

Harry opened it to find an entire chocolate cake from his restaurant. All the thoughts from earlier about this being just a work thing flew out of his head. This cake sitting on his table was the sweetest thing he’d ever received, literally and figuratively. It meant that Louis was thinking of him even when they weren’t together. He wasn’t sure what it meant, but it somehow gave him hope. He grabbed his phone sending over a few texts.

H - Thank you for the cake.

H - Are you trying to make me fat?

He tried to be funny with the last one and it was over an hour later when he finally received an answer.

L - We’ll just have to work all those calories off in Milan. I think I know a few ways we can do that. 


	13. Day 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day one of their weekend in Milan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update this one. I've been working on it little by little when I had the time, and was finally able to finish the chapter.

It was almost noon and of all mornings for Harry to oversleep this was the worst one. He knew Louis would be there soon to pick him up for their weekend trip, and he was running around throwing things in his suitcase half dressed, with wet hair. His phone buzzed alerting him that Louis was waiting downstairs at the curb, “Fuck,” he yelled aloud and grabbed his phone typing out a quick text. He had just finished drying his hair when he heard a knock at his door. Wearing only pants he ran over and opened it finding Louis looking perfect as always, “Sorry, I overslept, I’m almost ready.”

Louis ran his hand over Harry’s back, calming him almost immediately with just one touch, “It’s fine, take your time, I mean I do own the plane so it’s not going anywhere without me.” He walked across the room taking a seat on the couch and crossing his legs.

“I know that, but I hate making us late. I should have packed last night,” he was putting the last few things in his suitcase and zipping it before walking over to his closet to find a shirt to wear. He felt Louis’ presence behind him instinctively before his hand touched his hip. “I just need to finish getting dressed.”

A single kiss on his shoulder sent electricity over his skin, “I like you like this, so pretty.” His hands moving over his naked flesh. “We can always be a little later.”

Harry smiled leaning into Louis’ welcoming arms, “It’s tempting,” he turned into Louis’ embrace facing him letting his eyes wander over his body, “very tempting, but shouldn’t we get going, seeing as we are already late thanks to me? I mean the plane is waiting for us.”

Louis kissed him, letting his hand move into his pants caressing his bare bottom and squeezing it, “Okay, you win, get dressed,” he smirked at him. He grabbed a shirt from the closet, a white silk button up with tiny black polka dots on it, “wear this one,” and placed it in Harry’s hands. Harry quickly put on the shirt over his black jeans, ran his fingers through his curly hair, and grabbed his camera equipment along with his suitcase. A few minutes later they were in the car heading for the airport.

Everything as usual with Louis went smoothly, everyone always at his beck and call, wanting to please him. Harry was always so enamored with how they were ushered through the airport, baggage swept away being taken care of for them. It would be so easy to get used to all of this, being spoiled and pampered. It was a short flight to Milan, only a couple hours where Harry watched Louis as he took care of last minute work things on his phone before they landed. 

The driver was waiting for them, bags already waiting in the boot of the car, this extravagant lifestyle was too easy to get caught up in. It was an hour drive into Milan from the airport and Louis looked over at Harry, “Anything particular you want to do while we’re here?”

Harry was busy looking out the window taking in what he could as they flew down the busy road towards Milan. “Not really, figured you could show me around. I’m sure you know all the good things to see as usual.” He took his eyes off the landscape to look over at Louis.

 

“I have a few things in mind, but I am trying to keep a low profile while here, so might have to skip the really touristy things. There’s been photos spreading of us together and with that it’s stirring up rumors. I mean the rumors are true, but I’m not exactly ready to come out quite yet. We’ve told the press the main truth, how you are a photographer and we are working on a spread for Vogue, but my agent would prefer if we didn’t give them anymore material.” Louis reached over laying his hand on Harry’s upper thigh, “I hope that’s okay with you?”

He had already seen those rumors online, so Harry knew exactly what Louis was referring to, “Of course, we’re here for work, not for me to see the sights anyway.”

Louis looked up at the driver who was watching the road and not paying any mind to what was happening in the back seat, but Louis raised the partition between them blocking out any views of the rear of the car. Then he unbuckled his seat belt and slid over closer to Harry, his hand only tightening on his thigh, “But I wanted to show you all the sights. Maybe I’ll bring you back one day once all my secrets are out.”

Harry swallowed at not only his words promising things, but at his proximity, Louis’ breath tickling his ear. “Something I can help you with, Mr. Tomlinson?” He looked down at Louis’ hand sliding up towards the button of Harry’s black jeans.

“We’ve got a little time to kill, I figured we could continue with what you stopped in your flat earlier.” Lips were suddenly on Harry’s earlobe sucking softly and then a little bite on the end. “Do you have any idea how fucking sexy you are? You opened the door up and you were just standing there looking all flustered in your tight pants, no shirt, and your hair all wild like you’d just gotten fucked hard.” Louis’ hand had maneuvered it’s way into Harry’s pants, stroking him over the fabric of his underwear, “I can’t seem to get enough of you, it’s driving me crazy.”

Harry groaned out, he wasn’t sure if it was how he was being touched, or the words spilling from Louis’ perfect lips, but he needed more. His hands moved into Louis’ hair, gripping him behind the neck and pulling him in kissing him hard, lips crashing together, tongues licking over each other, harsh breaths coming from both of them. “Believe me, the feeling is mutual,” Harry panted out, and felt a bare hand fist around his shaft stroking slowly, he looked down watching the way Louis would let his thumb play over the slit before moving back down to the base.  
Slow, teasing slides as Harry shoved his pants down just a bit to give Louis better access. “That feels amazing, fuck, don’t stop.”

Louis smiled watching the affect he had on Harry, he sat back so he could take it all in, letting his movements go a little faster, using Harry’s precum to help the glide down his shaft. With his free hand, he moved up under Harry’s shirt, letting his nails scratch over his torso, dragging them across his nipples. The sounds coming from Harry only drove Louis to tease him more. Harry tried to touch Louis reaching for the button of his pants, but Louis swatted his hand away, “No, this is just about you, right now. I want to watch you cum, see the way your head falls back, and your mouth opens as your body arches. It’s beautiful, do you know I dream about watching you cum?”

 

“Fuck, Lou, m’ close, keep talking,” Harry’s hands went into his own hair tugging it needing something to do since he couldn’t touch Louis.

The world around them completely unaware of what was happening in the black sedan as it sped toward the city. Harry was becoming completely undone, he unbuttoned his own shirt and bit his lip as he watched Louis’ eyes wash over him, “You like hearing about how much I love to watch you cum? How I lay in bed at night and get myself off thinking about you, those pouty little lips I like to see wrapped around my cock. Your long legs and how good they look wrapped around me, or over my shoulders as I take you. So, fucking pretty, H.”

“Fuck, oh god, yes,” Harry spilled out onto his own stomach and across Louis’ hand. His breathing ragged, his body damp with a light sheen of sweat, and then Louis was licking him clean. A hot flat tongue lapping over his torso and his shaft. “Please let me suck you off,” his green eyes completely glazed over as he begged, needing to please Louis the way he’d just been pleased.

Louis looked up at Harry smiling, “No time, gorgeous, we’re almost to the hotel. Suck yourself off my fingers for me,” he raised his hand up to Harry. He hungrily accepted the offer tasting himself as he licked up every last drop, taking every finger all the way down and sucking on it the way he wanted to be sucking on something else. They were just finishing composing themselves as they drove up to the Hotel Principe di Savoia. The car door opened for them, the concierge waiting to take them to their room, the luggage already being handled for them. 

Harry had to remember to walk a few feet away from Louis, after the car ride it would have been too easy to walk close to him, taking his hand in his. Those were the thoughts that haunted Harry, while Louis was dreaming sex dreams about them, Harry was fantasizing about holding hands and being in love. He had to shake it off and follow him through the breathtaking hotel. On the tenth floor they walked into their room, which was actually the presidential suite and Harry’s jaw practically came unhinged when he saw it. A sitting room with a marble fire place, velvet sofas and drapes, leopard print chairs, jewel toned throughout, wood walls adding a rich warmth to the room. It was beyond luxurious and looked like something out of a movie. The bedrooms were just as glamorous and detailed, canopied beds fit for royalty, the outside terrace had views of the whole city. Harry wasn’t sure the suite could be any better until Louis showed him to where their own private pool and Turkish baths were located. 

Louis tipped the bellhop and concierge and then turned to Harry, “So, what do you think?”

“Are you kidding me, this is too much, it’s beautiful, but this must have cost you a small fortune.” Harry was moving around the suite looking at all the intricate details.

The city was bustling beneath them as Louis stepped out onto the terrace for a cigarette, “I always stay here, I’m paying more for my privacy really than for the room, although yes, it is gorgeous.” The smoke encircled his head as the high rises loomed in the distance, “I have a little something planned for us, then dinner, and then I figured an early night in, maybe some swimming?”

“Sounds perfect,” Harry moved over closer to him, taking the cigarette from his hands and took a drag off it.

Surprised Louis watched him, “You smoke?”

Harry took a few more puffs, before handing it back, “Occasionally,” he looked out over the city from their terrace, “Should we change before going out, or is this okay for what you have planned?”

Louis stubbed out the cigarette, kissed Harry tasting the smoke between them, and then pulled him back inside, “I’m going to change into something more comfy, but you can wear whatever you like.”

They both changed into looser fitting jeans, Harry threw on a baggy sweater, and Louis put on a t-shirt and jean jacket. He finished the look with his ray bans and a baseball cap trying his best to cover his face and tattoos before heading out into the city. The car drove them through the major parts of Milan and Louis pointed out all of it to Harry as they drove by, from the Duomo di Milano, by the museums, past the royal palace, and through the city to Porta Ticinese. 

Louis led them away from the car towards the water where he showed Harry onto a gondola that awaited to take them on a boat ride down the Navigli Canal. Harry’s heart was hammering in his chest as he took the tiny two-person seat next to Louis and the gondola pushed off heading down the canal. It was all so breathtaking, the waterway nestled between bright colored buildings on both sides, little cafes set up on the sidewalk, the other boats sailing past them. The thing that struck him the most was how romantic the whole thing felt, but Harry knew this couldn’t be that. They were just supposed to be having fun, no strings attached sex, but this felt like something more. Louis’ voice in his ear brought him back, “It’s stunning, right? I had to show you this. You can’t come to a city like Milan and not take in something of such beauty while you’re here.”

Harry smiled over at him, “It’s beautiful. I wish I brought my good camera.” He did take photos with the smaller camera he had brought with him, they rode the canal all the way down to the town of Corsica, and then turned around and headed back to Milan. The sun was starting to set, and the lights of the buildings were beginning to turn on casting reflections on the water causing it to shimmer. The sky turned bright pink and orange contrasting beautifully with the blue of the canal. Music drifted out into the night from the cafe’s and as Harry looked over at Louis’ face glowing in the last light of day, he knew he had fallen head over heels for this man. 

The revelation caused him to become unsure around him, he fidgeted in his seat wrapping his large hands around his upper thigh, and then constantly playing with his hair. If Louis noticed the shift in behavior he didn’t say a word about it and then they were docking back in Milan and getting back to solid ground. Without the water rocking them, Harry was already feeling more like himself as they headed back to the car. He watched as Louis gave directions to the driver and they were off again heading for dinner. A half hour later they arrived at a tiny hole in the wall restaurant, and he followed Louis in. There was barely a soul in the place other than a few locals. They were led right over to a table with dim red candles and wine glasses.

“This place is amazing, I always come here for the food and I love that no one seems to know about it.” Louis ordered a bottle of wine for them as they looked over the small menu. They split a bruschetta fresco antipasta, and then ordered three different pasta dishes to split between them. They hungrily ate their meals and sipped on red wine, talking easily between them about their day and what was expected tomorrow at the racetrack. The leftovers they had boxed up for the driver, and then they were on their way back to the hotel. Harry took in the city again now in moonlight and the glow of streetlights illuminating everything. He was still in awe that this was his life right now and tried to push away the nagging feeling of how he would miss it and Louis when it was all gone.

Back in their hotel suite hidden away from the eyes of an entire city, they were able to be themselves once more. Louis took off his sunglasses and hat, running his hand through his messy hair, “So, want to join me in the pool?”

Harry just grinned over at him, “I didn’t bring a swim suit with me, wasn’t exactly thinking we’d have time to swim.”

Louis crossed the room in just a few strides and put his arms around Harry’s neck, looking up at him, “It’s a private pool, I was thinking of foregoing the swim suits.” He smirked and was already peeling his clothes off one item at a time as he headed toward the indoor pool. The ceilings were arched and covered with hand painted tiles, the private pool was centered in the room lit up from under the water. Louis turned the other lights in the room off leaving only the ones in the pool lit, causing watery shadows to dance across the room. Harry watched as Louis dove in, swimming the length of the pool before coming up and shaking off the water as he turned to look back at him, “Come in, the water is amazing.”

He took a deep breath and stripped off his clothing feeling Louis’ eyes on him the whole time watching as he completely undressed and then walked into the pool. It was warm, the perfect temperature as the water slowly slid up his body as he moved further into the pool walking towards Louis. He pushed away all the pressure he was putting on himself and all the worries he had about where this was going and how hurt he was going to be in the end. Harry decided to enjoy what he had while he had it and found himself easily slipping into Louis’ waiting arms. They wrapped around him, legs twisting together in the water, bodies sliding against one another, and Louis’ lips crashing into his. Their kisses were somewhere between frenzied and agonizingly slow, until they found the perfect rhythm between them. 

Their bodies caused the water to splash around them as they rubbed against each other, the kisses growing deeper, Louis’ hands knotted into Harry’s hair keeping him close. He moaned out as Louis pressed his back into the side of the pool, the cement scratching his skin, while Louis’ body was soft against his front. The contrast driving Harry mad, he needed more than just a make out session and he got it as Louis turned him and raised him up half out of the pool. Harry was pressed against the side of the pool, his legs still floating in the blue water when he felt Louis’ hands spread his cheeks and then his mouth on him. His tongue entering him, licking over his hole, his whole-body humming at the attention. 

“I need to fuck you,” Louis’ voice scratchy in his ear, and all Harry could do was nod as he felt Louis’ hand in his pulling him out of the pool and down the hall, “Your room is closer.” They fell to the bed in a heap of limbs soaking the white sheets with their wet bodies. Louis lay Harry out beneath him, kissing his way down his body, tracing his tongue over certain tattoos as he went. Using his fingers to open him up more than he already had with his tongue in the pool, until he had him begging and moaning for more. He slid the condom on, raised Harry’s legs over his shoulders and then slid into him. Harrys’ body arching at every thrust, his fists clutching at the drenched sheets as his body was pounded over and over. “Fuck, you feel good,” Louis’ hands grabbing onto Harry’s thighs as he fucked into him. Both of them groaning out, both of them panting and groping, and then they were both cumming. The room smelled of sex and chlorine as Louis took his hand and led Harry into the master room of the suite. They cleaned off each other in the shower, the hot water washing it all away, and then after drying off they fell together into Louis’ bed falling asleep tangled up in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The room is an actual suite in Milan, you can look it up if you want to see where they are staying in this part.


	14. Day 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race day and a much needed discussion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long, no excuse other than wasn't feeling it for a bit, hopefully I'm back in my groove now.

A pounding noise in the distance woke Harry out of a peaceful sleep; he opened his eyes slowly as he stretched out reaching for Louis. His hand only felt cold sheets next to him and he looked over finding the rest of the bed empty. The noise was still coming from somewhere in the suite, so he wrapped himself in the white bed sheet and went to find its source. In the gym he found Louis running full force on the treadmill, his body wet with sweat in his tiny black running shorts that Harry loved seeing him in. Headphones in his ear, he was oblivious to Harry standing in the doorway watching him in the reflection of the wall of mirrors.

Harry stood there for a bit too long just admiring the way he moved, his muscles flexing as he ran, and then Louis glanced over catching him. He smiled, slowing down the treadmill, and pulled the earphones out of his ears, “Good morning.” He grabbed a towel next to him and started to dry off. “I’m going to get a shower, you should order us some room service. I’m starving.” He smacked Harry on his ass as he stepped through the open doorway heading for the bathroom.

Half an hour later, breakfast had arrived, and Louis was clean and dressed in a white fluffy robe meeting him in the dining area. “I got coffee and juice, wasn’t sure which one you’d prefer and you can choose which breakfast you want, I got the cinnamon French toast and the eggs benedict with black truffle. They both sounded good, I couldn’t choose.”

Louis looked over the spread on the silver cart, “It all looks delicious, we’ll just share them. Roll the cart into the bedroom and we’ll eat in bed.”

They both spread out in the bed with plates of food, fresh cut fruit, and hot coffees. Everything tasted amazing as they shared all of it, even feeding each other. Harry couldn’t shake how it always felt like more than just sex with Louis; it felt like a relationship, it was so much more than he ever expected. It also just kept making him fall harder for him and he knew that was the one thing he wasn’t supposed to be doing. “I guess I need to hop in the shower too. What time are we leaving?”

“Soon,” Louis said as he nabbed the last bite of French toast, “I rented us a car so we can drive up alone. We will spend most of the day there at the race and then come back here tonight.”

Harry was already headed into the bathroom, “No driver today?”

“I’ll be your driver and I think you’re going to like the car, now go get ready,” Louis started to clean up the dishes and Harry closed the bathroom door and started the shower. The hot water felt amazing running over his skin, he tried to let it calm his nerves while he thought over the day and all the photos he wanted to take of Louis for the shoot. It was so easy for him to forget this was for work, he had a job to do and it wasn’t screwing the model.   
He got dressed in tight black jeans, a loose white button up top barely buttoned, and a tiny black silk scarf tied around his neck. Harry decided to leave his hair down and curly the way Louis seemed to like it and stepped out finding Louis dressed in a black racing jacket, white tee, black slacks, and his aviators. He looked amazing, but Harry couldn’t help but notice the way Louis was looking at him. “I just need to grab my camera and stuff and we can go,” he grabbed his bags and they headed downstairs. 

Louis had car keys in his hand, spinning the fob around on the keychain between his fingers as they stepped outside. A bright red new Ferrari 488 Spyder convertible sat there shining in the sunlight and Louis stepped up to the driver side, “Well, what do you think?”

“Seriously? This is what we are in today?” Harry beamed from ear to ear as he grabbed his hair tie from one of his bags and put his hair up in a messy bun, “Guess the hair is going up after all.”

They peeled away from the hotel, Louis handling the car like he drove it all the time. He still had to maintain normal speeds in the city, but once they got a little north, he put his foot down and they were speeding around curves on their way to Monza where the race track was. Harry had never seen a Formula One race and he had no idea what to expect, but he knew anything he did with Louis was always exciting.

It wasn’t that long of a drive, little less than an hour and they were nearing the Autodromo Nazionale Monza Speedway. There were people everywhere, fans driving in for the Italian Grand Prix, but Louis turned away from the normal spectators and headed for an entrance to the garage. He had to show passes and id, but then they were in. “I’ll need to check in on my driver and car, but then we have a VIP box to watch the race. Here’s the tickets, you can go on up and I’ll meet you in just a bit.”

Harry grabbed his camera, “Nope, I’m on assignment remember, I want pictures of you with the car and driver, and in the garage. I promise I won’t get in the way.”

“Right, of course,” Louis gave a slight smile that didn’t reach his eyes and then got out and walked them into the garage. There was so much going on, mechanics running around, car engines revving, people in general just everywhere. It was a lot to take in and Harry tried to stay close to Louis as to not get lost in the thick of it. They entered the Team Ferrari area and Louis stepped over greeting all the people around his car. He seemed to know everyone from the pit crew, to mechanics, and then the driver stepped out from around a side wall, “Luca,” Louis said, and they hugged. Harry noticed the hug lasted a little longer than he would have liked, and he suddenly didn’t like this Luca person. Luca Marino was gorgeous, shoulder length dark hair, olive skin, brown eyes, a light scruff on his face. He looked like he stepped off the pages of a magazine ad for a cologne. 

Harry stayed at a distance and started taking photos, he liked taking them when people didn’t realize they were being photographed. It made the photos so much more genuine that way, it was also easier to watch Louis interact with Luca through a lens, it didn’t look like he was staring at them. Louis eventually looked over to Harry and waved him over. He introduced him to everyone as a photographer from Vogue and talked about the photo shoots they had already done. He realized how used to being alone with Louis he was and how here he was the boss and had to be the business man. Harry was just a photographer, he wasn’t Louis’ boyfriend, and this just reminded him of that again. He took lots of photos of everything from Louis to the car, then pit road, and the stands full of spectators. He loved all the colors and the vibrancy and energy coming through in the pictures. 

It was close to race time, so they left the garage and headed up to the VIP suite to watch. It was a nice area behind glass, a couple of rows of seats and a bar in the back area with a bartender and server at their disposal. Flat screen tv’s flanked both corners for them to watch the race when the cars were out of view. They both got a beer and took seats in the front row, they had the whole suite to themselves for a while, but then some VIP’s from Ferrari showed up and took a few more seats. Harry had to control his desire to reach out and touch Louis; he couldn’t do that here surrounded by people.

The race was pretty exciting, a few wrecks, the boys had another beer, but an hour and a half later, the race was over. Luca had come in third, which put him currently second in the points standings right now. Louis had to go back down to the race track and do a couple interviews and congratulate his team, so Harry followed him back down to the garage area. He snapped more pictures, watched a few interviews, he was exhausted as things started to wind down and they headed into the main Ferrari area of the garage. “Hey Louis, is there a bathroom somewhere nearby?”

“Yea, I’ve got to go to actually, come on,” Louis led them down a few corridors to a restroom. Harry went in first leaving Louis alone in the hallway, once he was done he reached for the door and heard voices right outside. “Great race,” Louis voice was unmistakable.

“Grazie,” an Italian accent that Harry recognized as Luca’s rang out, “I’ve been wanting to get you alone all day. Why don’t you get rid of the photographer and we’ll have a little celebration of our own back at my place?” 

Harry’s stomach lurched, he was suddenly nauseous and knew he didn’t want to hear anymore, he stepped out of the bathroom, “It’s all yours,” and kept moving down the hall. He took turn after turn trying to get back to the Ferrari room, but he ended up getting lost. Not that it really mattered, he wasn’t sure what he was going to do once he got there anyway. He knew Louis slept with other people, he knew they weren’t exclusive, but listening to another man proposition him had him freaking out. 

Suddenly Louis was there, grabbing him by the arm and turning him around, “Harry, what the fuck was that back there? You just walked off.”

“If you need me to, uh, you know head back tonight without you, then I understand, it’s fine,” Harry was trying to act cool, like he wasn’t seething with jealousy inside, but he knew it had to be written all over his face.

Louis looked away and then back at Harry, “I’m not letting you go back without me, we’re leaving here in a few minutes, together.”

His breathing seemed to calm down some, and his heart wasn’t thundering in his chest anymore, “Oh, I, uh, heard you and Luca talking and figured, shit, I don’t know what I figured.”

“Well, if you hadn’t run off, you could have heard me tell him that I was here with you, and you weren’t someone that I would just get rid of. Now are you ready to head back to Milan?” Louis looked a little smug as Harry bashfully nodded that he would. “Good, you can drive then,” and he tossed the keys to the Ferrari over to Harry.

“No way, it’s too nice, I can’t be responsible for that car,” Harry was trying to give the keys back to Louis.

He just laughed at him, “Nope, you’re driving, it’s a car Harry, it’s insured, you’ll be fine. Let’s go.”

Harry was still trying to get out of it, “I had beers earlier, I’m too intoxicated.”

“We had 2 beers hours ago, you’re fine, you’re driving, now come on,” Louis wouldn’t take no for an answer and before he knew it Harry was behind the wheel of the Spyder convertible with sweaty palms. 

Once away from the speedway, it was open roads heading south into Milan. Harry drove the car with his grip tight on the steering wheel a little nervous and afraid to really floor it even though Louis was egging him on to do just that. He noticed Louis unfastening his seat belt, “What are you doing?”

Louis reached over into Harry’s personal space, his hands moving down to the button of his jeans, “You look tense, thought I’d help you relax.” Before he knew what was happening, Louis was bent over the center console, unzipping his pants, and taking Harry’s cock into his warm wet mouth.

“Fuck, are you trying to get me to wreck this car?” Harry kept driving, trying to watch the road and not Louis’ perfect head bobbing up and down in his lap, “Shit that feels good.” Louis kept sucking, causing Harry to speed up, he released one hand from the wheel and let it grab onto Louis’ hair tugging, but Louis only worked him over harder, moaning around him. He was getting close to cumming and close to the city limits, more and more cars were around them, thankfully it was too dark for anyone to see. “So close, don’t stop,” his fingers tightened in Louis’ hair and then he was cumming down Louis’ throat. 

Louis set up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, smirking, and then buckling himself into his seat. “That was fucking hot,” he smiled over at Harry.

“I’ll have to return the favor when we get back to the hotel,” Harry said as they slowed down now driving in the city. “And, uh, sorry about earlier, getting all weird about Luca. I don’t know why I did that. I know we’re not together and you’re allowed to fuck whoever you want.”

“Harry,” Louis placed his hand on Harry’s over the gear shift, “I know I can, and I know we haven’t really talked about all this too much.” He paused looking out at the city, he seemed nervous all of a sudden, “The thing is normally, the old me, would have slept with Luca tonight, hell Luca even called me out saying normally I would have just invited you into bed with us. I didn’t want to sleep with him, I didn’t even want you to meet him earlier in the day and I liked that you got jealous. I’m not sure what that means, I’m not saying I want a relationship or what I want.” He squeezed Harry’s hand, “Shit, I’m fucking this all up.”

“No, you’re not,” Harry was too afraid to look over and ruin the moment, he kept looking straight out the windshield lost in the way Louis’ hand felt on top of his, “Just say what you want to say.”

Louis ran his free hand through his hair, the wind blowing around them, “I’ve never been in a relationship in my life, I don’t even know how to do that, and I’m not even out yet. I like being with you though, I like this thing we have right now, and I don’t want it to stop, but I’m also not saying I want a boyfriend. This is all really new for me.”

They pulled up to the hotel and Harry didn’t know what to say, he wasn’t sure if once they left the confines of this car if the bubble would break, and he didn’t want this conversation to be over. They were silent as they headed inside and up to their suite, and once inside the room, Harry wasn’t sure how to get back to what he wanted to say, “I like you, Louis, you’re not just the guy I had a crush on when I was young anymore, and I never expected anything from you. From the beginning, you’ve told me what was up, and I was the one nervous in the beginning. I mean remember how I was on the island, I kept pulling back. I’d never done the no string attached sex, I’ve always been in a relationship for that. You said we could go as fast or slow as I wanted and now I’m going to say that to you. I’m not going to push you into something you don’t want, but Louis, if you want it or decide you want it or at least try it, I’m okay with more from you.”

Louis stood there nervously taking it all in, “I can’t promise anything, and I don’t want you to get hurt, but I’ll think about it. I’ll figure out what I want from this, because you’re not just a fuck to me, Harry. I think I may have really realized that today, shit that’s a lie, deep down I’ve known that for a while. This,” he motioned between the two of them, “Is different from anything I’ve ever done before.”

Harry could see how unsure Louis was, he could see on his face how he didn’t know what he was feeling or what he wanted, but he could also see that Louis was nervous and more open that he had ever been before. He let his finger hook the waistband of Louis’ pants and pull him down the hall, “I still need to repay you for the car earlier, come on.”

They were barely in the room before Harry shoved Louis up against the wall and then he dropped to his knees. He quickly pulled down Louis’ pants and underwear in one swift motion, his eyes looking up at Louis the whole time. Harry licked all the way up Louis’ cock with the flat of his tongue never breaking eye contact and then took him all the way down. Above him Louis groaned out, his hands moving into Harry’s hair, letting his fingers wrap around his thick curls. Harry’s hand gripped the base stroking Louis in time with his mouth moving up and down over him. “You’re so good at that, fuck, your pretty lips were made for this, so good on your knees for me, shit, so close, gunna cum.”

Harry took it all down, drinking everything Louis gave him and then dragging him over to the bed. He kissed him softly, and the day hit him full force as exhaustion overtook him. “I’m so tired, think I’m going to head to bed, see you in the morning.”

“Or you could stay with me in here?” It was more like a question as Louis sad it.

Harry turned around facing him, “You sure?’

“You slept in here last night, it was nice, I liked seeing your face this morning,” Louis was already stripping down and crawling under the sheets.

He just nodded and took off his own clothes before getting into the bed with Louis, he wasn’t sure if this was a good idea or not, but he liked the idea of seeing Louis in the morning in his bed. Harry wondered if he’d still be in the bed when he woke up or if Louis would be back in the gym. He tried to push all the worries away and let himself fall asleep with his back pressed against Louis’ chest.


End file.
